Les chaussettes d'Albus Dumbledore
by Grifane
Summary: Rose Weasley, fille d'Hermione et Ron tombe un jour sur le carnet secret du très célèbre Albus Dumbledore, remplit de mystères et protégés par des énigmes, il révèle pourquoi le directeur voyait simplement une paire de chaussettes dans le miroir du Riséd. De mystérieux meurtres sont soudain déclarés au plein coeur de Londres...
1. La découverte du carnet

Albus Dumbledore, le calme, la grandeur, l'exemple. Un mangeur de sucreries en tous genres. Un exemple pour ses pairs, un professeur doué et pédagogue. Un sorcier qui cherche des toilettes au septième étage de Poudlard. Un homme grand par le cœur, grand par l'action, mort pour ses idées. Un personnage illustre qui voit dans le miroir de Risèd une paire de chaussettes.

Un point bien étrange de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, bizarreries entre les bizarreries cultivées par ce cher mais défunt directeur.

Et voilà qu'environ trente ans plus tard, Rose Granger Weasley trouvait le livre que le monde entier se serait déchiré, le carnet personnel d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur pendant de longues années de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Enchantée par cette découverte, la petite Weasley la rangea dans sa cape avant de courir à son cours de sortilèges. Pendant que le professeur expliquait la leçon d'un air concentré, Rose eut le plus grand mal à oublier le livre qui pesait contre sa jambe. Étrangement, elle avait l'impression de faire une bêtise en ne le disant pas à un professeur, mais en intrépide Gryffondor et fière fille d'une Hermione assoiffée de connaissances, elle laissa l'ouvrage à sa place. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle le toucha pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Elle caressa la couverture en cuir du bout des doigts. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment pu observer le livre de son intérêt, se faisant héler par un Potter stressé d'être en retard en cours. La Gryffondor aurait juré qu'une lettre ou une phrase était installée sur la première de couverture après le "Albus D" écrit en lettres d'or.

Le professeur la rappela à l'ordre d'une voix douce mais stricte, ce qui fit rougir la fille Weasley et la fit oublier son livre pendant le reste de l'heure.

Quand la fin de la journée fut annoncée par le professeur de sortilèges, Rose annonça à ses amis qu'elle avait à faire et qu'elle les rejoindrait à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Quand les deux garçons opinèrent simplement, les deux filles et jumelles de Luna Lovegood lui lancèrent un regard inquiet. Bien moins dérangées que leur mère, les deux jumelles étaient très sensibles aux réactions des autres et parfois clairvoyantes, un peu trop au goût de Rose.

La fille Weasley les quitta avec un petit salut de la main, se pressant pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Rose passa deux fois puis trois fois devant le mur avant d'entrer. Elle se rappelait avec émotion quand son oncle Harry lui avait raconté, à elle et James Potter, comment aller dans cette salle, tandis que Hermione pestait qu'il ne fallait pas « pousser les enfants à faire des bêtises », appuyée d'une Ginny qui ne supportait pas qu'on « inculque à son fils les façons de se cacher des professeurs ». Harry avait ri et dit, sous le regard hilare de Ron, que ce n'était pas lui qui disait aux enfants que cette information était utile pour sécher les cours.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur une petite pièce bien éclairée, garnie de fauteuils et de chaises. Ne prenant pas plus de temps pour s'intéresser à la salle offerte par les murs de Poudlard, Rose s'écroula dans un fauteuil moelleux et sortit de sa cachette le précieux journal.

Elle prit cette fois-ci le temps de bien observer l'objet. D'une forme carrée, peu habituelle par rapport aux manuels scolaires, ce carnet en cuir épais mesurait à peine vingt centimètres de côté. Il n'avait pas l'aspect "pavé" des livres habituellement dévorés par la jeune fille de seize ans mais ne ressemblait pas à un album moldu. Il était comme unique en son genre. Alors qu'elle observait la douce calligraphie sur la couverture qui laissait entrevoir à pleine lumière "Albus D", elle s'étonna du côté vraiment lourd de l'objet. Le livre semblait attaché à plusieurs masses de plomb. Rose se fit la réflexion de le peser avec la nouvelle balance que lui avait offerte sa mère pour son début de sixième année. Le livre ne possédait aucun signe de vieillesse ni d'usure, et Rose se demanda si c'était dû au fait que le directeur prenait vraiment soin de ses affaires, ou s'il avait jeté un sort pour que son état ne se dégrade pas avec le temps.

Elle se rappela qu'elle avait senti quelques mots en relief sur la couverture avec ses doigts lors du cours de sortilèges. Elle essaya de voir à la lumière si cela ressortait mais aucune autre phrase ne semblait écrite. Elle passa alors encore sa main en dessous du nom du célèbre sorcier et toucha de nouveau quelque chose d'étrange. La première lettre ressemblait à un "D" majuscule trouva Rose, après avoir passé au moins une minute sur cette première lettre. L'écriture étant assez longue, elle passa un bon quart d'heure à déchiffrer la phrase :

 _« De la part de Minerva M. »_

Minerva McGonagall, comprit tout de suite Rose, irritée du temps passé pour découvrir cette information d'une utilité assez discutable. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle ouvrit enfin ce qu'elle espérait être une lecture croustillante. La première de couverture tournée, elle vit une page blanche avec seulement inscrit en haut à droite le numéro de page. S'étonnant de cette découverte, elle tourna encore une page blanche aussi. Toutes les suivantes furent les mêmes : numérotés et vierges de toute écriture. Après une quinzaine de pages, la jeune fille grogna de mécontentement s'insultant mentalement de sa bêtise.

Comment un être intelligent dont même Voldemort avait peur aurait-il pu laisser tous ses secrets à la vue de tous ? « Bien sûr qu'il les avait un peu protégés », se réprimanda sévèrement Rose à voix haute pour sa naïveté. Elle referma le livre, se promettant de chercher à la bibliothèque tout ce qui pouvait protéger un journal intime.

Malgré tout, elle essaya un Finite incantatem timide sur une des pages. Rose, qui s'attendait à ce que rien ne se passe, ou alors que des écritures apparaissent, fut bien surprise. Ce n'est pas l'apparence de la page qui changea mais l'apparence du livre entier. Il gonfla, gonfla, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une taille volumineuse et impossible à porter pour la jeune fille. Quant à son nombre de pages, il passa d'une petite centaine à un grand millier. Mais le plus énervant pour la jeune Weasley fut que les pages restèrent définitivement blanches.

Retenant un cri de protestation, elle lança un Reducto sur le livre qui reprit une taille plus respectable. Une dernière fois, elle vérifia les pages qui ne changèrent pas d'avis. Elle prit le livre et le rangea dans sa poche intérieure avant de se ruer vers la Grande Salle, sachant qu'elle était déjà un peu en retard.

Heureusement pour elle, d'autres retardataires arrivèrent en même temps qu'elle, ce qui lui permit de se faire toute petite. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle détestait l'attention qu'on lui portait à cause de sa famille bien trop connue, alors se permettre qu'on la remarque de la sorte l'aurait gênée au plus haut point. Calmant son pas pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte auprès de ses amies, elle s'avança à leur côté et s'installa à côté de Ted, l'orphelin de Lupin et de Nymphadora.

James prit un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer que pour une Weasley, être en retard à un repas relevait d'un reniement familial. Les Lovegood pouffèrent, tandis que Ted lui lançait un regard désolé. Elle accepta sa sollicitude avec un sourire, et envoya un regard noir à James, sans pour autant le contredire, en se servant généreusement dans le plat le plus près. Les rires de James redoublèrent sous la mine vexée de Rose qui le renvoya paître quelques minutes plus tard en lui disant, acerbe :

 _« Je suis sûre que Tante Ginny sera ravie d'apprendre qu'au bout de ta deuxième semaine de cours, tu as déjà deux retenues._

 _\- Tu n'oserais pas ? Non ? s'inquiéta James avec un sourire qui disparut._

 _\- Je ne vais pas me gêner, cousin !_

 _\- Bon, bon, grogna-t-il. Je m'excuse, ça va ? »_

Rose hocha la tête pour toute réponse et se servit à nouveau, ce qui eut le don de rendre son sourire au fils Potter. Elle ne s'attarda pas à table sous le regard scrutateur de Lucem et Solis, les jumelles.

Elle se rendit sur son lit, l'esprit concentré sur ce bouquin de malheur. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner pour la soirée, elle eut un flash de sa mère qui racontait en riant :

 _« Une des nombreuses facettes incroyables de notre ancien directeur, c'est qu'il adorait les sucreries. Tous ses mots de passe étaient le nom d'une de ces merveilles pour les caries. L'entrée du bureau du Directeur fut longtemps fermée d'un 'sorbet citron'. À vrai dire, je crois que la seule douceur qu'il n'aimait pas étaient les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Lorsque Harry se reposait à l'infirmerie à cause de l'affaire de la pierre philosophale, l'ancien directeur lui avait volé une dragée en lui racontant qu'il n'en mangeait plus depuis des lustres à cause d'une mauvaise surprise du nom de 'goût poubelle'. »_

La jeune fille savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait essayer. Selon toute logique, le directeur n'avait pas mis une sucrerie qu'il adorait, sinon une personne le connaissant un minimum aurait facilement trouvé. Elle essaya alors tout de suite en soufflant :

 _« Dragées surprises. »_

Le livre émit une forte lumière bleue. Rose se félicita d'être partie du repas plus tôt pour ne pas être dérangée par ses collègues de dortoir extrêmement curieuses.

Les lettres apparurent petit à petit, se chargeant d'encre, et enfin les phrases purent être lisibles.

 _« Je prends le temps d'écrire cette histoire afin qu'elle ne soit pas oubliée dans mon esprit lors de ma mort. Minerva a raison, même les plus gros secrets et les plus lourds ne doivent pas être gardés. Mais la Pensine m'est trop impersonnelle, alors cette chère professeure et amie m'a offert ce carnet pour que je puisse conter ce roman._

 _Je vais m'adresser à toi, lecteur d'un futur qui n'est peut-être pas aussi éloigné que le voudrait ma conscience. À défaut de savoir où commencer, je sais déjà où je cacherai ce carnet à son achèvement. Juste à côté de la salle de sortilèges, en dessous d'une des pierres qui pavent le chemin. La découverte de ce carnet ne sera alors qu'un enchaînement de circonstances. La pierre devra être foulée par le pied, puis touchée par une plume et ensuite découverte par une main Gryffondor sang-mêlée. Je sais que les chances que cela arrive ne sont pas si minces que ça. Mais n'écris-je donc pas cela pour que quelqu'un le lise ? »_

Rose interrompit sa lecture qui s'annonçait si passionnante en entendant des bruits de voix en bas des escaliers. Elle cacha consciencieusement le livre en cuir sous son oreiller. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et malgré les rideaux de son lit clos, elle s'autorisa seulement à toucher le livre de peur qu'on le lui enlève. Elle passa la nuit à rêver de ce que pouvait contenir le journal du plus célèbre sorcier de l'époque d'avant Voldemort.


	2. Partager le secret

Le lendemain, la Gryffondor se prépara en un temps record pour affronter son premier cours de la journée sans être en retard. En effet, elle avait mis presque deux heures pour s'endormir la veille et le besoin de sommeil avait de lui-même ignoré le réveil matin. Procuré du côté moldu, celui-ci ne s'éteignait pas lorsqu'il voyait que sa propriétaire – ingrate – l'ignorait royalement. Quand tout le dortoir, à part Rose, fut réveillé par le boucan de la boîte en ferraille, une moldue se désigna pour faire taire la machine infernale. En petite vengeance, personne ne réveilla la Weasley, même pas les jumelles qui estimèrent que la sanction semblait méritée.

C'est donc seule que se leva la Weasley, complètement paniquée, à seulement vingt minutes du cours de Potions. Courant dans les couloirs et se résignant à affronter la journée avec l'estomac vide, Rose pensa tout de même à son livre laissé par empressement qu'à demi caché.

Après une course folle et des escaliers qui ne désiraient apparemment pas être coopératifs, Rose arriva avec une minute trente d'avance, ce qui lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle afin de ne pas avoir l'air d'un chien sous la fournaise. Elle en profita pour remettre ses longs cheveux roux en place et se faire rapidement une natte pour cacher l'épi de ses cheveux. Le cours passa trop lentement au goût de la Gryffondor qui n'attendait qu'une chose, remonter en quatrième vitesse au dortoir pour glisser le carnet dans son sac.

Avant la pause de midi, elle trouva enfin le temps de chercher son livre secret, et elle le glissa entre son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie et celui de Botanique. Elle se pressa autant que la veille pour manger sous le regard, cette fois-ci, clairement désapprobateur de Lucem et Solis.

Rose se jura que lorsqu'elle en saurait un peu plus sur le journal, elle informerait ses amis de son existence. En attendant, elle reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée :

 _« Il y aurait deux façons de commencer cette histoire qui me pèse depuis tant et tant d'années. La première serait de commencer il y a plus de soixante-dix ans, à l'époque où je quittais Poudlard. La seconde viserait à expliquer les raisons de l'écriture de ce roman._

 _Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, je vais t'expliquer à toi, jeune et sûrement même élève, la raison de cet acte. En écrivant ces lignes si simples, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver jeune, à dix-huit ans à peine. Je parlais aussi spontanément, aussi clairement. Mais maintenant, le mystère domine les paroles, ce qui permet de ne jamais perdre la face. Si l'on reste évasif, alors il se trouve qu'une part de vrai se retrouve entre nos premières paroles et le résultat. De plus, le mystère empêche quiconque de comprendre l'ensemble de ce qui est vraiment insinué. Un art délicat mais maîtrisable en tant d'années de vie._

 _Mais soit, j'ai surpris Harry Potter, le condamné à la cause, assis devant le miroir de Risèd. »_

Rose frissonna à la lecture du nom de son oncle. Elle ne pensait pas que ce carnet de Dumbledore commencerait avec la première année de son parrain au collège de sorcellerie. Il devait y avoir bien vingt mille autres explications compliquées que lui fournirait le professeur si doué à l'art du suspense. Elle reprit sa lecture de plus en plus friande du pourquoi et du comment de ce cahier.

 _« Il regardait ses parents alors que moi-même, je venais y observer quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai levé mon sortilège d'invisibilité et l'ai chassé, en lui rappelant le monde de souvenirs qu'il se créerait et sa vie qu'il ruinerait. Mais il ne savait pas que je faisais en grande partie référence à moi-même. Alors qu'il allait partir, il me demanda : que voyez-vous dans le miroir, vous ? Cette question me fait encore peur après toutes ces années. De quoi ai-je réellement envie tout au fond de mon cœur ? Je lui mentis, doucement mais sûrement. Je lui ai dit, à cet enfant en mal d'amour, que je me voyais avec une paire de chaussettes à la main. A-t-il été troublé par ma réponse, lui disant que mon amour est acquis et le sien si fragile ? Je ne sais et ne saurai sans doute jamais les finalités de cette discussion._

 _Et pourtant ce mensonge, si élégant soit-il, n'aurait pu être plus proche de la vérité. »_

Rose tourna la page pour en savoir plus, toujours plus. Mais la suivante était blanche et numérotée, comme celles d'avant. Une exception à la règle figurait en haut de la page :

 _« Pour lire, il faut le mériter et compter. »_

La Gryffondor soupira. Même en essayant de se livrer, ce vieux directeur plongeait une énigme dans son récit au bout de deux pages seulement. Mais elle était terriblement intriguée par cette histoire de chaussettes.

Le mériter ? se demanda la rouge et or. Peut-être simplement le vouloir et chercher une réponse absolument ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres sens qui sautaient aux yeux de Rose.

En essayant de tresser ses cheveux indomptables en maudissant les gènes de sa mère, Rose tenta de réfléchir au mot « compter » – dernière et sûrement plus importante part de l'énigme. Compter, compter, oui mais quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de chiffres, rien de tout ça. Il y trônait seulement des mots, huit mots.

Huit ? Et pourquoi pas ? Elle se rendit à la page numérotée en ce sens. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, tous ses espoirs tombèrent à l'eau en remarquant que la page était vierge comme avant. Elle ferma le livre et le fourra dans son sac pour le prochain cours de la journée.

Si elle avait été très attentive durant son cours de Potions, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Le vieux professeur fantôme récitait son cours si ennuyant sans se préoccuper des élèves qui, pour la plupart, discutait entre eux de tout et de rien. Les jumelles installées devant elles se retournèrent et la coupèrent dans ses réflexions. Lucem, la plus curieuse, lui demanda pourquoi elle cachait un livre dans son sac :

« Comment ? demanda Rose, incrédule.

\- Eh bien, tu fourres sans cesse ta main dans ton sac… commença Lucem.

\- On t'a aussi vu mettre un livre suspect dans ton sac. Tu n'es pas vraiment discrète, Rose », finit Solis.

La coupable leva les yeux au ciel et se décida finalement à dévoiler à ses amis l'histoire du livre. Elle leur donna rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande plus tard dans la soirée. Les jumelles se firent un plaisir de faire passer le mot à James et Ted, qui acceptèrent sans connaître la raison de ce rendez-vous.

Les cinq amis se réunirent après le dîner au septième étage, sous la direction de Rose qui les fit entrer un à un. Les jumelles choisirent un sofa crème, pour être au plus proche l'une de l'autre. Toutes les deux tremblaient d'impatience. Ted s'installa sur un pouf à terre, les bras croisés, le visage doux et calme, comme toujours. Patient et inébranlable, Rose le trouvait admirable. Même en le connaissant depuis son enfance, Rose ne pouvait en aucun cas deviner ses réactions.

James Potter s'avachit dans un fauteuil noir, l'air un peu condescendant. Il se demandait sûrement ce qu'il faisait là, avec ses amis, à la demande de Rose. Les deux Gryffondor se disputaient souvent à cause de leurs caractères bien trempés, mais ils ne s'en étaient jamais vraiment voulu au point de ne plus se parler. Le fils du survivant demanda, impatient, les détails de l'affaire :

« Alors, qu'il y avait-il de si important ?

\- Hier, avant d'aller en cours de Sortilèges, j'ai fait tomber mon sac à terre et… commença patiemment Rose.

\- Et alors, se moqua James, tu vas nous reprocher de ne pas t'avoir aidée à ramasser tes affaires ?

\- Et alors, reprit la Gryffondor en essayant de ne pas répliquer vertement, la pierre sur laquelle est tombée ma plume s'est ouverte et un petit carnet en est sorti.

\- Ah ? » s'étonna le jeune homme dont la curiosité s'était éveillée.

Rose plongea sa main dans son sac et sortit le journal en cuir pourpre d'entre ses cahiers. Elle caressa doucement la couverture avant de l'exposer aux yeux de tous. Les quatre regards Gryffondor se rapprochèrent de l'ouvrage avec une attention non feinte. La fille Weasley en profita pour ajouter tant que James se taisait :

« C'est le carnet secret d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Ted lui prit l'objet des mains et le retourna, le soupesa puis le passa à un James qui tendait les mains pour l'observer à son tour. Ted remarqua à voix haute :

« Il est lourd pour une si petite enveloppe. Tu as essayé un Finite Incantatem ?

\- Oui, se vexa un peu Rose en voyant que son ami y avait pensé aussi facilement. Mais j'ai relancé un Reducto, le livre est énorme en vérité. »

L'orphelin hocha la tête, tandis que le livre passait des mains de Lucem à celles de Solis. Les jumelles rendirent le livre à celle qui l'avait découvert, puis Solis posa la question qui les intriguait tous :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit dedans ? »

Rose n'avait pas vraiment envie de divulguer les mots du directeur, elle voulait en être l'unique détentrice. Pourtant, elle ouvrit la première page et commença sa lecture à voix haute, tout doucement. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil lorsqu'elle expliqua, à travers les mots du directeur, que celui-ci utilisait le mystère pour ne pas se mettre dans des situations indélicates. Enfin, elle haussa la voix en parlant de son oncle, celui-qui-a-survécu. À la fin de sa lecture, personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes, laissant s'imprégner en leur esprit les mots si francs d'Albus Dumbledore. Solis brisa tout de même le silence religieux que les paroles avaient imposé en demandant :

« Et c'est tout ? Il n'y a pas de suite ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème, soupira la fille Weasley. Sur la page d'après, il est inscrit : « Pour lire, il faut le mériter et compter ». Je voulais vous demander votre avis. J'ai conclu que le « mériter » était se pencher sérieusement sur le sujet. Quant au verbe « compter », j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les pages sont numérotées jusqu'à la fin du roman.

\- Combien y a-t-il de pages ? s'intéressa James, les fesses sur le bout du siège, complètement absorbé par les paroles de sa cousine.

\- Aucune idée, s'étonna la lectrice d'une telle question. Attends, je regarde. »

Rose lança un Finite Incantatem à l'aide de sa baguette sur le carnet. Ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la taille réelle de l'objet, heureux de ne pas être à la place de leur amie en ayant le journal sur les genoux. La lectrice tourna le livre et souleva la quatrième de couverture.

« 1256 pages, murmura Lucem qui lut le chiffre, impressionnée.

\- Comment va-t-on lire tout ça ? s'exclama Ted, plus pour lui-même que pour l'ensemble.

\- Rose ? interpella James. Tu peux lire la phrase qui est écrite ? »

La jeune fille sursauta en remarquant qu'effectivement une ligne manuscrite remplissait le début de la dernière page.

 _« La première énigme est facile, il n'y a pas grand-chose à cacher, lut Rose, Rendez-vous page trois. »_

Interloqués, les amis de Rose l'observèrent prendre son courage à deux mains, et ouvrir le roman page trois, prête à continuer sa lecture jusqu'à la prochaine énigme.


	3. Elise McMarshall

_"Je ne puis m'empêcher de me regarder dans le miroir de Risèd quelques minutes avant qu'un félin gris se déplace à mes côtés. Minerva, encore une fois. Elle m'a regardé longuement avant de me sermonner sur ma capacité à donner des ordres que je ne respectais pas moi-même. J'ai hoché la tête, tristement convaincu que jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce miroir. Elle me demanda à son tour ce que je voyais vraiment. Vraiment. J'aurais voulu lui mentir à elle aussi, mais son regard inquiet m'a résolu à ne pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité non plus. Mes mots ont donc modélisé ma pensée :_

 _\- Ce serait bien trop long et trop douloureux Minerva._

 _\- Même pour une Pensine ?_

 _\- Surtout pour une Pensine._

 _Ses yeux tournés vers moi, elle soupira, ne sachant pas quoi me répondre. Je n'attendais qu'une chose : me retrouver seul avec mes souvenirs. Mais au contraire, elle se rapprocha de moi, le chapeau à plumes penché, les yeux ridés par le temps et au nom de notre longue amitié elle me supplia :_

 _\- Laissez-moi vous conseiller un vieux truc moldu, Albus, il ne faut pas vivre avec ses souvenirs._

 _\- Je verrai._

 _Malgré ma réticence première, j'avoue, et bien difficilement, que ce carnet n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de retarder cette échéance qu'est le commencement de ma vie et pourtant en voici le premier extrait._

 _Tout a commencé à l'âge de vingt ans, bien avant Grindelwald, bien avant la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon, bien avant ma rencontre avec Flamel. Essentiellement autodidacte, je passai mes premières années post-Poudlard à pratiquer la métamorphose et les sortilèges, seul dans un appartement de Pré-au-Lard. Je m'étonnais du plaisir que je prenais à lire et à toujours trouver de nouveaux sortilèges et de nouveaux objets utiles pour le monde sorcier._

 _Je marchais dans la rue, d'un pas clair et mesuré. J'avais les mêmes yeux cristallins mais sans mes sages rides. Je possédais la force de l'âge, l'assurance du débutant, autant que sa naïveté. Mais j'étais fier, chaque jour, de me lever à l'aube pour mes convictions."_

Rose inspira, la gorge en feu à force de lire. Solis, compréhensive, prit le relais avec sa petite voix fluette :

 _"Et je lui rentrai dedans. Une jeune femme, très belle. Un regard vert émeraude. Elle pesta à voix haute ; me demandant de regarder où j'allais. Bêtement j'acquiesçai alors qu'elle avait changé de route au dernier moment provoquant notre collision._

E _lle possédait un je ne sais quoi d'attirant. Sa robe de sorcière miteuse épousait son corps frêle. Ses yeux m'intriguèrent comme un sort incomplet. Je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux, et lorsqu'elle me quitta, mon seul désir fut de la suivre et j'écoutai ce besoin avec attention, l'espionnant pour voir où elle allait._

 _Je n'ai rien oublié de notre histoire, même pas ce moment où elle remarqua ma présence derrière elle et où je me justifiai vainement disant que j'allais dans la même librairie. J'achetai le livre d'une sorcière renommée, qui avait trouvé de nombreux secrets sur la cape d'invisibilité. Je me faisais en règle d'acheter tous les deux jours un nouveau livre de magie. Malgré l'énervement qu'elle ressentait contre moi, elle fut intriguée par ma lecture et m'invita à boire un verre avec l'excuse de s'être mal conduit envers ma personne._

 _Je réglai mes achats et elle les siens. J'en profitai pour voir qu'elle avait pris deux livres de bonne taille, le premier plus fin que le deuxième. Un traitant des Reliques de la Mort, l'autre de l'invisibilité. La coïncidence avait fait ma chance, et je remerciai le ciel pour ça pendant un mois après notre rencontre."_

Solis toussa, et referma le livre sur ses genoux. Rose paniqua :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, comprit Lucem, liée aux pensées de sa jumelle par on ne savait quoi.

\- Je crois que l'on reprendra demain, appuya Ted.

Ted lança le sort Reducto. Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis étaient si pressés d'en finir. Face à son incrédulité, Solis expliqua :

\- Rappelle-toi la nouvelle règle de cette année. 50 points en moins par personne en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Nous ne tenons pas vraiment à expliquer demain aux Gryffondor, la raison de la perte de 250 points.

\- Tu ne comprends pas très vite pour une Granger, s'amusa son cousin sous le regard incendiaire de celle-ci.

\- Potter ! s'étrangla sa cousine.

James rit fort, puis comme les autres quitta la Salle sur Demande sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Ted passa à côté de Rose lui glissant à l'oreille :

\- Vu la tête qu'il tirait tout à l'heure, il a compris en même temps que toi.

Rose le remercia d'un regard pour être toujours là pour la rassurer et même la consoler. Elle sortit de la pièce la tête pleine de questions face à la lecture. Discrètement, les cinq amis marchèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune, se séparant aux pieds des escaliers. Rose voulut ouvrir le livre sous sa couette mais sa conscience l'en empêcha. Elle referma alors l'objet de sa convoitise et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Dès le lendemain, les cinq amis se rejoignirent dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils se mirent dans la même position, tous concentrés sur Lucem qui, la suivante dans la ronde, entreprit d'ouvrir le livre. Elle se racla doucement la gorge, essayant d'attirer une attention qui lui était déjà acquise. Elle plongea dans la suite de l'histoire, d'une voix semblable à celle de sa sœur :

 _"Notre discussion au café eut le pouvoir d'attirer mon attention. Cette femme, Elise McMarshall, me passionna sur sa recherche des Reliques de la Morts, les trois objets offerts par la Mort aux frères Peverell :_

 _\- La Pierre de Résurrection,_

 _\- La Baguette de Sureau,_

 _\- La Cape d'invisibilité._

 _Je fus subjugué par cette histoire sortie d'un conte pour enfant. Tous la trouvaient absurde, mais Elise me convainquit à une vitesse incroyable. Et après deux bonnes heures dans ce pub où nous ne touchâmes presque pas à nos boissons, je la raccompagnai chez elle en lui promettant de lire mon achat au plus vite pour le lui passer. Elle me jura la même chose, me remerciant pour ce délicieux moment. Je ne le savais pas encore mais elle m'avait charmé en deux heures._

 _Ah comme je me sens adolescent à écrire ces pauvres mots sur un papier blanc. Comment pourrais-je continuer à écrire cette histoire qui finira mal, comme à chaque fois que je me la rappelle ? "_

Un long silence s'installa. Rose regarda James, puis les jumelles et enfin Ted. Elle prit la parole, voyant que personne ne s'y décidait :

\- Dumbledore est tombé amoureux.

La Weasley était incrédule, et le regard bohème, elle attendait en vain que quelqu'un d'autre réagisse à sa place. Ted décroisa les bras, il ouvrit la bouche avec comme l'envie de s'exprimer mais la referma aussi sec. James attrapa le regard de Rose et la fixa sans fin. Lucem plongea son regard dans le carnet puis parla enfin, la voix tremblotante. Rose n'aurait su dire si elle était choquée ou bien excitée :

 _"Pour lire, il faut trouver le premier contenant, et l'écrire."_

À la fin de la phrase, Rose devina sans problème : Lucem tremblait d'excitation. James lança :

\- Des idées ? On ne peut pas rester sur notre faim comme ça !

\- Le premier contenant, non, rien ne me vient à l'esprit, dit Solis, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

\- Trouvons d'abord les définitions des mots, proposa Rose.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, il n'y avait rien n'a perdre. Ted essaya avec un demi-sourire :

\- Contenant : ce qui contient quelque chose. C'est assez évident, comme pour le "premier" ; pas besoin de faire un dessin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dit au tout début du livre ? demanda James avec une soudaine et incroyable lumière.

\- Voyons, murmura la dernière lectrice en tournant les pages. "Je prends le temps d'écrire cette histoire afin qu'elle ne soit pas oubliée dans mon esprit lors de ma mort. Minerva a raison, même les plus gros secrets et les plus lourds ne doivent pas être gardés. Mais la Pensine m'est trop impersonnelle, alors cette chère professeur et amie m'a offert ce carnet pour que je puisse conter ce roman."

\- Essaye "Pensine", suggéra Lucem à sa jumelle en lui tenant un plume qu'elle avait dégottée dans son sac de cours.

Solis obéit. Le mot écrit disparut dès que la plume se releva du papier blanc. Une autre écriture en prit la place pour se moquer gentiment :

 _"Tout n'est pas aussi facile. Je n'ai pas vraiment visé haut pourtant."_

Solis grimaça avant de répéter à voix haute. James éclata de rire sous le regard blasé des autres.

\- Allez, décoincez-vous ! Je viens juste d'imaginer la tête de tata Hermy en apprenant que son cher directeur n'était pas si parfait.

Rose sourit malgré tout à cette image. Sa mère idolâtrait l'ancien directeur et elle ferait assurément une mini crise cardiaque en lisant toutes ses confidences montrant que le sorcier s'apparentait seulement à la race humaine.

Un gloussement attira le regard de Rose vers Ted avant que celui-ci ne rie à son tour. Rose entra dans ce drôle de rire, autant provoquer par sa mère que par les révélations incongrues de Dumbledore. Les Lovegood se laissèrent emporter par l'hilarité générale créant une situation vraiment étrange, sachant que personne ne rigolait pour quelque chose de vraiment drôle.

Quand enfin ils se calmèrent, Ted lâcha qu'ils devraient attendre pour savoir la suite. L'orphelin quitta son pouf avec souplesse, les jumelles suivirent et les deux cousins, encore tout souriant, fermèrent la marche.


	4. La cape d'invisibilité

Installés tous les cinq de part et d'autre de la table de Gryffondor, ils regardèrent le papier qui faisait jaser toutes les maisons. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ s'étalait au milieu des cuisses de poulet et des petits pois. Ted, entouré des jumelles, se chargea de lire le journal légèrement froissé à force d'être passé de mains en mains. Il étala le papier et démarra enfin :

 **« Aujourd'hui, selon des sources sûres, quatre sorciers ont été retrouvés morts chacun dans leur maison respective. Quatre hommes d'une trentaine d'années, pleins de vie d'après leurs proches. Aucun lien n'a pu être trouvé entre les quatre homicides, mis à part la force de caractère et de conviction des victimes. Le meurtrier n'a pas été identifié pour l'instant mais nous vous assurons, chers lecteurs, que le Ministère de la Magie, Harry Potter et tous ses conseillers font le maximum pour trouver l'auteur de ces crimes. »**

« Quatre le même jour ? s'étonna Rose.  
\- Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis… commença Solis, inquiète.  
\- Voldemort, termina sa sœur avec un peu plus de conviction.  
\- Mais là, il est mort pour toujours, dit James, bien placé pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.  
\- Comme si on ne le savait pas ! se moqua sa cousine en enlevant le journal qui prenait trop de place sur la table au goût de la Gryffondor, plus attirée par le repas que par cette nouvelle, si horrible soit-elle.  
\- Tu mangeais tellement vite ces derniers jours qu'on te croyait malade, s'amusa le fils Potter. Nous voilà rassurés. »

Rose ignora la réplique, ne voulant pas se disputer une énième fois avec son cousin. Surtout si c'était à James de continuer la lecture : il serait encore plus insupportable que d'habitude.

Teddy mit fin au repas – autant qu'au malaise qui s'était installé – en rappelant qu'ils avaient la réponse de l'énigme à trouver. Il s'extirpa difficilement du banc en bois, épousseta les quelques miettes sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier puis attendit que les autres fassent de même. Rose s'avança à ses côtés et lui demanda :

« Pour le "premier", tu ne penserais pas que cela puisse être le contenant de la première des reliques de la mort ?  
\- Et donc le contenant serait le vif d'or ! remarqua Ted. Ce ne serait pas illogique.  
\- Il a écrit son histoire lorsque Harry était en première année, donc il ne savait pas qu'il cacherait la pierre de résurrection, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Solis en s'intégrant dans la conversation.  
\- Réfléchissons, lança Ted alors que le groupe s'arrêtait pour attendre qu'un escalier se tourne vers eux. Le livre fait 1300 pages environ.  
\- 1256, précisa Rose.  
\- Il possède 1256 pages, se reprit l'orphelin. Donc on suppose que son histoire avec cette femme… Je ne sais plus son nom…  
\- Elise McMarshall, rappela James.  
\- Voilà, continua Ted en mettant un pied sur la première marche. Donc, sa romance ne dure pas, je pense, autant de pages. Ce qui peut nous laisser supposer qu'il a continué ce journal intime jusqu'à sa mort. »

Les tableaux les observaient, silencieux. Une femme se tourna vers eux, assise confortablement dans son sofa ; elle semblait écouter la conversation. Rose fit un signe discret vers l'image animée qui rougit instantanément et se mit à parler très fort avec son voisin de tableau.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? s'étonna Lucem, n'ayant pas observé la scène.  
\- Si on suppose qu'il l'a gardé jusqu'au bout, remarqua James en suivant le raisonnement de Teddy, on peut penser qu'il a inséré tous ces sorts de protection juste avant de cacher le livre près de la salle de Sortilèges et donc, qu'il avait déjà caché la pierre de résurrection au moment de la création de l'énigme ! »

Rose exultait, ils avaient trouvé la réponse. Elle entra la première dans la Salle sur Demande, reprit son siège habituel et sortit le carnet. Elle le regarda longuement puis se décida à ne pas le faire grossir. De mauvaise grâce, elle le donna à celui qui avait trouvé la réponse, soit James. Le Potter sortit une plume, fit craquer ses doigts sous le regard indigné des jumelles, puis écrivit « le vif d'or ». Le mot disparut. Une phrase le remplaça, avec toujours cette calligraphie impeccable qui caractérisait le directeur.

 _« Heureux de savoir que Harry Potter a trouvé où je l'avais cachée. Sûrement aidé par Miss Granger. »_

Les Gryffondors crièrent de joie et se tapèrent dans les mains, se félicitant mutuellement de leur découverte. James rayonnait de plaisir et il prit le carnet pour enfin découvrir la suite des aventures de Dumbledore. L'euphorie redescendit petit à petit en écoutant le fils Potter. Il possédait une voix grave, ayant juste mué. Il passionna très vite son auditoire. Rose se redressa tandis que Ted et les jumelles se penchèrent vers lui, impatient. Il lut :

 _« Je vous imagine, vous, lecteurs, penchés sur ces quelques lignes, insouciants, peut-être attendris. Je vous imagine et j'ai peur de me dévoiler._

Le premier jour où elle vint dans ma garçonnière, je rangeais de fond en comble et pourtant, ses yeux astiquaient les moindres détails. Je lui présentais mes recherches dont les deux en cours : la première était de transformer la lumière du sortilège Nox afin qu'elle brillât mais sans chaleur. Je lui montrai mon second bureau, rempli de fioles et de bouts d'ectoplasmes. Elle rit de bon cœur à l'explication de mes recherches mais posa de nombreuses questions. Je l'avais passionnée, elle, femme irréelle par son intelligence hors pair.

Puis nous parlâmes longuement des reliques de la mort. Elle s'installa dans un de mes canapés vieillots, et m'expliqua sa passion : l'invisibilité. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux autres. Le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle croisa ses jambes, me suppliant de l'aider à trouver la cape. Je la regardai dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais refuser : d'abord pour elle, puis pour la connaissance, et enfin par une curiosité qui se rapprochait sans que je le veuille vraiment d'une volonté de pouvoir. Posséder la cape, c'était se jouer de la mort…  
Je lui demandai d'abord de m'aider dans mes recherches, de les finir, puis je lui promis mon aide, mon temps, et toute ma personne.

À ma grande surprise et peut-être aussi à mon plus grand bonheur, elle accepta. Dans la minute, elle remonta ses manches noires et sales. Nous résolûmes la première recherche le jour même, à l'aide de longs et complexes théorèmes que nous ajoutâmes à la formule d'origine par le geste exécuté. Elle me félicita gaiement, tandis que je la remerciais pour quelque chose que je n'aurais pu faire sans elle. Elise rougit ce jour-là sous le compliment, et je m'évertuai alors tout le long de notre relation à lui en refaire, charmé par cette couleur qui apparaissait sous ses yeux.

Je ne connaissais rien d'elle, je la voyais seulement depuis deux jours, mais elle m'avait aidé et débloqué. Je voyais en elle un ange qui comblait une solitude en si peu de temps. Une solitude qui durait depuis longtemps déjà.

Et je lui avouai à demi-mot. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le mensonge me paraissait impossible en face d'elle. Et elle rit, longtemps, sous mon embarras, puis me gratifia gentiment d'un « et bien puisque je comble ta solitude et toi la mienne, il est bon que nous restions ensemble le plus longtemps possible ».

La jeunesse fait faire des actes fous. Après avoir rougi pendant bien deux minutes, je glissai ma main derrière sa nuque et posai mon front contre le sien. Je ne voulais la forcer en rien et la laissai alors franchir les cinq derniers centimètres qui nous séparait d'un baiser. »

James s'arrêta de lire sous l'œil compréhensif de sa cousine. N'importe qui aurait été mal à l'aise de lire ceci. Pourtant James passa au-dessus et demanda ce qui l'intéressait vraiment :

« Il n'a pas dit en quoi consistait sa deuxième recherche. C'est quoi à votre avis ?  
\- Mais on s'en fiche, James ! dit Lucem en levant les yeux au ciel. On vient de lire que Dumbledore a embrassé une fille qu'il venait de rencontrer et si ça se trouve, c'est sa première histoire d'amour ! Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens des priorités.  
\- C'est juste incroyable, renchérit Solis. Je n'en reviens pas que nous soyons les seuls à le savoir. Il faudrait le dire à tout le monde ! Il y en aurait des personnes qui voudraient lire ce carnet. On pourrait même le monnayer, qui sait ?  
\- Le monnayer ? »

Teddy ne semblait pas en revenir. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, il lui dit sa façon de penser :

« C'est le truc le plus incroyable qui me soit arrivé depuis la mort de mes parents, d'accord. Et on est très chanceux d'être les premiers à tomber dessus, mais le monnayer ? Certainement pas.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? » s'interrogea Solis, vraiment étonnée.

Rose vint à la rescousse de Ted :

« On l'a juste trouvé, il ne nous appartient pas. En plus ce serait mal de se faire de l'argent sur le dos des autres. On le lit, on le finit, puis on le dit aux parents.  
\- Pourquoi pas le dire maintenant ? proposa James.  
\- Ils vont nous le prendre et on ne pourra jamais le lire ! s'énerva Lucem. Ah ça non ! On finit d'abord.  
\- Bien, bien, soupira James, alors on continue ? »

Voyant que tout le monde acquiesçait, il reprit sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté :  
 _« Nous passâmes deux mois sur le deuxième sujet de mes recherches, la disparition des fantômes. Entre nos rendez-vous, nous essayâmes plusieurs mixtures, plusieurs sorts, lisant des dizaines de livres sur le sujet mais rien ne nous vint. J'acceptais donc de l'aider à mon tour pour l'invisibilité._

Nous formions un couple assez étrange. Nous ne nous rencontrions jamais dans des lieux publics, préférant l'intimité de nos tanières. Elle me montra vite une face d'elle même que j'aimais bien : certes pauvre, elle prenait soin de tout ce qu'elle pouvait, nettoyant, rangeant, astiquant. Je l'admirais par sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Elle avait un sourire parfait, des dents blanches et des lèvres fines. Ses yeux vert émeraude, tantôt écarquillés, tantôt plissés me regardaient avec une douce tendresse. Son corps était frêle, ses côtes saillantes.

Elle habita chez moi au bout d'un mois ; officiellement pour nos recherches.

Son intelligence égalait la mienne, voire la surpassait. »

« Il est un peu imbu de lui-même, le Dumbledore », s'amusa James sous le regard approbateur des autres. Il continua :

 _« La recherche sur l'invisibilité s'annonçait longue et elle le fut._

Nous cherchâmes d'abord toute la descendance de Peverell, le possesseur de la cape d'invisibilité. Après être remontés jusqu'à notre époque – ce qui prit au moins six mois de recherches dans toutes les archives d'Europe – nous trouvâmes enfin ce que nous cherchions, c'est-à-dire huit centaines de descendants vivant dans nos années. Nous retraçâmes leur piste.

Le plus dur fut de tous aller les interroger car Elise culpabilisait de me faire voyager avec elle alors que nous étions un couple depuis si peu de temps. Elle mit deux mois à se décider à partir sous mon insistance répétée, mais nous nous en allâmes enfin, ravis de découvrir par cette histoire une bonne quinzaine de pays. Nous commençâmes par l'Angleterre, l'Écosse, la France puis de nombreux pays de l'Est, d'où venaient les origines de la famille. Nous visitâmes par cette occasion Venise, la ville sur l'eau. J'en reparlerai peut-être.

Le premier descendant fut agréable, s'excusant avec force de ne pas être cette personne tant recherchée. Il ignorait lui-même ses origines et fut désolé de ne pas nous en apprendre plus. Les suivants ne furent pas franchement heureux de nous voir, allant de l'impatience à l'irritation.

Un homme du nom de Robert Dechre était tant en colère qu'on lui demande aimablement sa cape, qu'il nous provoqua en duel et il nous fallut beaucoup de nos deux puissances pour calmer ce fou furieux. Tandis que je l'attachais enfin à une chaise et qu'Elise lui confisquait son bâton magique, il hurlait à pleins poumons qu'il n'était pas la personne recherchée et que, jamais, il n'avait eu en sa possession un tel objet. Elise eut la même idée que moi : pour être si violent, il savait quelque chose. »

« Et ensuite, il y a l'énigme, expliqua James après quelques secondes. Je vous la lis :

 _Celui qui me partage commet un terrible outrage, une trahison, et ma propagation entraîne ma disparition._

« Très bonne question, mais très simple, s'amusa Teddy. Tout le monde a eu le droit à cette énigme étant jeune, non ? »

Les jumelles, James et Rose se consultèrent du regard. James répondit avec une ironie non cachée :

« Il faut croire que non, tout le monde n'a pas ton niveau, Lupin.  
\- C'est le secret : celui qui me partage commet un terrible outrage ! Un secret n'est pas fait pour être partagé ! comprit Rose.  
\- Digne fille de ta mère, me sourit Ted. Effectivement, c'est ça. De plus, la propagation d'un secret fait qu'il n'en est plus réellement un. »

James tendit le livre à Ted qui écrivit la réponse sur la page. Rose se surprit de nouveau à trouver son écriture splendide. Ses moindres lettres étaient calligraphiées avec attention. Cette fois-ci, aucun commentaire n'apparut avant la suite du texte. Teddy referma le livre sous les regards déçus des autres. Il dit :

« N'oublions pas le couvre-feu. En plus, demain c'est vendredi, ce qui veut dire match de Quidditch. Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas lire avant samedi.  
\- Techniquement on pourrait, fit remarquer Solis en pointant James et Ted du doigt. Il suffit de faire abstraction de vous deux…  
\- Solis, nous ne sommes pas à ce point désespérés de lire ce bouquin, soupira Rose, en pensant l'exact opposé.  
\- Tu as raison, accorda-t-elle.  
\- Allez, au lit ! » dit Ted en se levant.

PS : si je réponds aux reviews ! C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment répondre aux comptes non enregistrés , je suis un peu nouvelle sur ce site ^^ en tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère etre a la hauteur de tes attentes ;)


	5. Grindelwald

Rose se leva en même temps que Solis et Lucem, réussissant l'exploit de ne pas ignorer son réveil. Elles s'habillèrent en vitesse et descendirent dans la grande salle. James et Teddy étant déjà attablés, elles se joignirent à eux. Rose prit un bol de céréales rajoutant une bonne dose de lait et de miel. Pendant qu'elle préparait sa mixture en rajoutant du chocolat en poudre, des bruits se firent entendre depuis l'extérieur de la salle. Elle reconnut les chouettes qui arrivaient, en même temps que les fenêtres s'ouvrirent.

Une nuée d'oiseaux traversa la salle et livra les différentes lettres reçues par les étudiants, peu nombreuses en ce tout début d'année. Une chouette lança une lettre devant les cinq amis. Rose savait qu'elle lui était destinée. Un des grands plaisirs de sa mère était d'écrire ces longues lettres interminables dont l'intérêt lui échappait la plupart du temps. Elle l'ouvrit et se plongea dans la lecture :

 _"Ma chérie,_

 _Déjà deux semaines que tu es partie et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Déjà ta sixième année à Poudlard ! Tu grandis bien trop vite ; je me rappelle de toutes mes aventures que j'ai eues à ton âge et cela m'effraie un peu. Mange bien et assez (même si ton père me répète que tu tiens de ses veines et que la nourriture n'est pas un sujet qui devrait m'inquiéter). Ne joue pas les héroïnes et travaille bien. J'ai assez confiance en toi de ce côté-là, tu tiens aussi de ma chair, souviens-toi._

 _A la maison tout se passe bien. Hugo est intenable, il ne pourra retourner à Poudlard que la semaine prochaine. Sa santé est toujours fragile, ça l'apprendra à creuser de ses mains la terre pour attraper des gnomes qu'il savait contaminés. Ton père est plutôt occupé en ce moment à cause de son travail. Il se met la pression pour rien, il va réussir, j'en suis certaine. Je suis pour ma part en congé jusqu'au 19 comme j'ai soigné à domicile la vieille Helgenda Patil._

 _J'en profite pour ranger la maison et m'occuper un peu plus de Hugo. Il devient fou à être enfermé, j'ai dû lui confisquer sa baguette. Dieu merci que ce gamin ne l'a plus entre les mains, ce serait terrifiant. Malgré tout, je me demande si je ne devrais pas un jour l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour voir si ça le calmerait…_

 _Quoique … En ce moment nous sommes un peu surchargés car les membres des familles des quatre hommes tués il y a quelques jours (tu en as entendu parler ?) ont été torturés et laissés très mal en point. Autant te dire que j'hésite un peu avant d'amener Hugo._

 _Quoi d'autre à te raconter ? Ginny passe de plus en plus souvent à la maison. Depuis qu'elle a décidé de se réorienter, elle désire que je lui fasse une remise à niveau en sortilèges. Je ne suis pas contre, d'autant plus que si cela peut lui servir… Elle désire enseigner à Poudlard, elle vous aura tous sous la main comme ça !  
Je t'avoue que ça me rassurerait._

 _Parfois je fais des cauchemars que toi, James, Ted et les jumelles, faites les justiciers stupides à l'école comme notre trio le faisait en pensant que tout nous était lié._

 _Mais je me perds!  
Passe un bon week-end ma chérie.  
Maman"_

Rose releva les yeux avec un grand sourire. Ce sourire se fana aussitôt lorsque elle vit Solis et Lucem penchées sur la Gazette du Sorcier en train d'essayer d'attirer son attention. Lucem dit :  
 **  
\- Enfin t'écoute ! Ecoutez ça : " Aujourd'hui, deux nouveaux sorciers ont été attaqués chez eux, à leur domicile. La famille torturée refuse de s'exprimer sur l'affaire assurant qu'elle doit maintenant faire son deuil. La brigade des sorciers suit le cas avec beaucoup de précisions. Suite p. 14".**  
\- Je ne vous lis pas toute la page 14 mais écoutez ça, continua Solis : **" Les femmes des défunts refusent donc de s'exprimer à la presse, suivant les mots exactes des quatre dernière veuves. Les arguments suivent la même logique et la formulation est, à quelques mots près, identique. Pourtant aucune trace d'Imperium n'a été relevé."** Et un peu plus loin : **""l'origine des blessures est inexplicable" raconte le médicomage en charge d'une des femmes. "Ce sont des blessures semblables à celles qu'un doloris mélangé à un sectumsempra pourrait laisser. Et pourtant, encore une fois, il est impossible de retrouver ces deux sorts dans les organismes. C'est du plus étrange.""**  
\- C'est complètement fou, déclara James, écœuré. Je connais les conséquences d'un sectumsempra. Comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un ? Et un doloris ?  
\- Techniquement, ce ne sont pas ces sorts-là, tenta Lucem.  
\- Mais c'est le même résultat ! dit Rose en prenant parti pour son cousin. C'est écœurant.  
\- Ça me parait étrange que ce ne soit pas les sorts habituels. Comment c'est même possible ? rétorqua Solis.  
\- Il y a les anciens… proposa Ted.

Rose le regarda, étonnée, en attente d'explication. Il comprit et se pencha au-dessus de la table d'un air conspirateur et dit :

\- J'ai entendu parler que tous les sorts que nous apprenons aujourd'hui ont une origine ancienne, une origine première. Ce sort que l'on appelle "sort alpha" est ensuite modifié pour en enlever les inconvénients. Ils ont donc une trace in-identifiable sur le corps des victimes.  
\- Comme quand Dumbledore a essayé et réussi à changer le sort "nox" ? demanda James.  
\- Exactement, confirma Ted. Sauf que Dumbledore n'a pas changé le nom du sort ; ce qui est rare.  
\- Mais pourquoi le meurtrier utiliserait-il les anciens sorts ? demanda Rose à son tour.  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit le jeune Lupin.

Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude : et si les attaques recommençaient ? Et si elles se rapprochaient ? Un frisson parcourut Rose. Elle prit le journal des mains de Lucem et lut l'article en entier. Il n'apprenait pas grand-chose de nouveau sur l'affaire. Une longue partie de celui-ci parlait des conséquences de cette affaire, une seconde racontait l'interview du médicomage en charge du soin des victimes. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, James lui prit le journal des mains et lut à son tour, Ted penché au-dessus de son épaule. La fin du petit déjeuner annoncée, ils se dirigèrent en cours.

_

\- Allez Gryffondor ! hurla Rose lorsque Ted se rapprocha des trois anneaux suspendus de l'équipe adverse.

Il marqua le point avec dextérité et la tribune rouge et or hurla. C'était le premier match de la saison. Un affrontement totalement amical. Malgré tout, le quidditch avait toujours ce pouvoir de passionner et de donner un esprit d'équipe.

L'équipe se composait principalement de 5ème et de 6ème année avec pour seules nouvelles recrues Ted et James. James avait, lors des recrutements de première année, attrapé le vif d'or en un temps record, digne fils et petit-fils de Harry et James senior Potter. C'était cependant la première année qu'il s'était décidé à se mettre dans l'équipe. Son nom lui avait trop longtemps pesé. Il attendait ici de repérer la petite entité dorée.

Ted avait, quant à lui, brillé en tant que poursuiveur lors de la sélection, venu pourtant simplement encourager James. Rose avait aussi participé aux sélections pour faire plaisir à son père. Malheureusement pour lui, elle se fit éliminer au premier tour, finissant dans les gradins à encourager ses amis. Sa place restait la même, à gauche des jumelles.

Un sifflement retentit et Rose se concentra sur le jeu. Serdaigle, les adversaires du jour, récupérèrent le souaffle. Presque dans la minute, la maison reçut dix points au grand dam de la tribune Gryffondor.  
Soudain, l'attrapeur adverse sembla remarquer la petite boule d'or et fonça vers le sol, suivi de près par James. Au coude à coude, les deux attrapeurs remontèrent progressivement vers le ciel. Un Gryffondor marqua à son tour, faisant perdre de vue le vif d'or à Rose. Le score s'afficha : 50 à 40 en faveur des rouge et or.  
Rose reporta son attention sur James qui s'était écarté du Serdaigle. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? L'attrapeur adverse s'élança à la poursuite du vif d'or sans retenue, prenant le virage derrière les anneaux à une vitesse folle. Au bout d'un moment, James traversa le terrain de part en part, se retrouvant perpendiculairement à la trajectoire du Serdaigle. Le stade retint son souffle : la collision semblait inévitable. Et pourtant, à la dernière seconde, le serdaigle ralentit sa course et James attrapa le vif d'or. Il l'exhiba en un signe de victoire et le stade éclata de joie, Rose avec.

\- Je suis fière de toi petit cousin, se moqua-t-elle quand James descendit enfin de son balai. Vous allez fêter ça j'espère !  
\- Bien sûr ! La salle commune va être pleine à craquer. En plus j'ai attrapé le vif d'or je suis génial, se félicita James.  
Je ne pense pas honnêtement. Je n'aime pas trop le monde, sourit Teddy. Je vais travailler plutôt.  
Rabat joie ! s'exclama James. En tout cas, moi j'y vais ! Vous venez les filles ?  
Partez donc, je vais rester avec Teddy, dit Rose.

Ses amis ne demandèrent pas plus d'explications, ils savaient qu'une fois les deux amis lancés dans leur travail, il était impossible de communiquer avec eux.

Ainsi, Rose et Teddy se retrouvèrent seuls et après une rapide douche de ce dernier, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres, presque à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Depuis peu, la bibliothèque ne convenait plus à leur apprentissage.

En effet, ils s'étaient depuis peu intéressés aux sortilèges sans baguette et les jardins du château étaient devenus leur terrain de jeu.  
Rose adorait ces moments. Elle considérait Teddy comme son meilleur ami. Elle considérait aussi les jumelles de la même manière mais le jeune Lupin avait quelque chose de plus. Peut-être était-ce cette curiosité de la magie qu'ils partageaient ou peut-être le calme et la patience de l'un qui atténuait le fort tempérament de l'autre.

Elle-même n'était pas encore vraiment douée aux sortilèges sans baguette. Teddy, lui, en revanche, pouvait déjà lancer une demi-douzaine de sorts différents. Sa plus grande réussite était le sortilège de désarmement. Quant à Rose, elle n'avait qu'une fois lancé un faible protego.

Tu dois sentir la magie qui traverse ton corps, expliquait souvent Teddy. Comme un fluide qui partagerait tes veines avec le sang. Tu vas sentir une chaleur dans ton corps. Quand enfin tu ressens cette chaleur, il faut que tu t'imagines l'amener au bout de tes doigts et juste avant que la chaleur ne soit inconfortable, tu prononces ton sort.

Si Rose n'avait réussi qu'une fois à en lancer, elle s'était cependant brûlée plus d'une fois le bout de ses doigts. Malgré tout, elle continuait, têtue et insatiable de connaissances. Il y avait une grande complicité entre les deux étudiants qui leur permettait sans cesse d'avancer, de faire plus, de connaître de meilleurs sortilèges et de dépasser leurs limites.

Rose s'étonnait souvent qu'elle et son ami ne soient pas arrivés à Serdaigle. Surtout Teddy d'ailleurs, bien qu'il ait expressément demandé de se retrouver à Gryffondor pour être avec ses cousins, elle voyait bien plus l'aigle en lui que le lion.

Ils restèrent dehors jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Rose n'avait pas fait de progrès notable, ni Teddy d'ailleurs, mais leur conversation plaisante donnait un sourire à Rose à chaque fois et elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir suivi.

_

A peine une heure après le repas, ils avaient repris leur position dans le canapé, et c'est Solis qui enchaîna la lecture:

 _" Il savait quelque chose, cependant, nous le laissâmes tranquille. Trois jours plus tard, lorsque nous revînmes, il n'était toujours pas enclin à nous donner la moindre réponse._

 _Le lendemain, je reçus un hibou : ma mère était morte. Je ne la pleurais pas mais je revins à Godric's Hollow pour ses funérailles. Je la savais souffrante depuis longtemps. Elise resta en Europe de l'est pour interroger cet homme, et je rentrais._

 _La suite, cher lecteur, est si noire de secret que je ne sais par où commencer. Je vais devoir parler de mon égoïsme, de la manipulation qu'on m'a fait subir, de mes erreurs du passé._

 _Commençons par quelques informations. Dans ma jeunesse, je fus persuadée que nous, les sorciers, étions mauvais avec les Moldus. Nous leur en cachions trop, les mettant en danger par la même occasion. Alors en parallèle de ma rencontre avec Elise, Je me concentrais sur un projet particulier, plus personnel : celui de supprimer le code international du secret magique. Je voulais que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Pour le "bien commun". Cela fut une de mes plus grandes erreurs de jeunesse._

 _A Godrics Hollow, après l'enterrement, je rencontrais un certain Gellert Grindelvald. Cela vous dit sûrement quelque chose ? Notre dernière rencontre fut célèbre. Mais je m'égare._

 _Nous devînmes amis à une vitesse affolante. Il était tout ce que j'imaginais dans la perfection. Il était ambitieux, attirant, charismatique. Il croyait lui aussi au "bien commun". Il le disait avec ce si bel accent d'Europe de l'est. Il me dit qu'il fut renvoyé de Durmstrang car il s'intéressait à la magie noire.  
Mais il me le présenta comme une chance pour les sorciers d'aller plus loin dans les recherches et dans les archives. La magie noire permettait d'ouvrir des passages fermés, des codes indéchiffrables. Elle permettait de ne plus avoir de barrières. Et je le crus. Je le crus si rapidement et si bêtement._

 _Il passait le matin à ma garçonnière, m'enivrant de discours idéalistes et insensés. Je voulais le croire. Ma candeur de jeune homme voulait le croire. Je voyais en lui la réponse à mes dernières barrières morales : pour le succès du bien commun, peu importe le sang des ennemis qui coule à flots entre les doigts. Il attisait mon ambition comme on remue des cendres pour enflammer quelques branches._

 _Nous mangions ensemble, attablés avec nos idéaux et il dormait sur mon canapé, remplissant mes rêves de grandeur._

 _Rapidement, je me rendis compte que lui aussi s'intéressait aux Reliques de la Mort. Bien que j'entretienne toujours une relation épistolaire avec Elise, je l'oubliais, passant le plus clair de mon temps avec Grindelwald, cet incroyable être dont les connaissances magiques auraient pu faire frémir de peur le plus grand des sorciers._

 _En deux semaines, lui écrire était devenu un automatisme et son existence, un souvenir du passé"  
_  
Le silence prit la place des mots dans la bouche de Solis alors qu'elle atteignait le bas de la page. Les amis se regardèrent avec étonnement, mais surtout avec une peur au fond des yeux.

"Grindelwald, murmura enfin James. J'ai entendu cette histoire. Il est mort maintenant. Voldemort l'a tué parce qu'il n'avait pas la baguette de Sureau. C'est Dumbledore qui l'avait récupérée lors de son duel contre Grindelwald. C'est totalement fou. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient été amis.  
\- Et encore moins amoureux, soupira Teddy.  
\- Amoureux ? dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils, peu convaincue. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire un truc pareil ? "

Tous les jeunes Gryffondor eurent la même réaction, si bien que Teddy s'esclaffa :

"Vous êtes aveugles ma parole. Solis, passe-moi ce livre. Laissez-moi vous relire ces passages. "ce bel accent d'Europe de l'est." "attirant"? "charismatique" il parle même de "perfection". Il l'écoute aveuglément et il oublie sa copine ? C'est une blague.  
\- J'aurais jamais imaginé ça, avoua James. Mais comment tu as pu penser à ça ?  
\- Quand on est gay soi-même, on le remarque plus aisément, expliqua Lucem.  
\- Ton esprit de déduction m'étonne toujours autant Lucem, s'amusa Ted, d'habitude si calme et sérieux. Mais bien vu. Qu'est ce qui m'a vendu ?  
\- Rien de très difficile à manquer. Je t'ai vu emballer un gars et le coller au mur en fin d'année dernière, rit à son tour Lucem. "

Ted arrêta de rire et son teint blanchi. Rose le regardait avec un air totalement sidéré. Les deux autres n'en revenaient pas plus.

"Il y a pas de soucis mec, mais sérieux, tu nous le dis que maintenant ? s'offusqua James.  
\- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le dire avant. Et puis ce n'est jamais venu dans la conversation.  
\- Et c'est qui que tu as embrassé contre un mur ? demanda Rose, toujours aussi incrédule.  
\- Lucem ne dit rien je t'en supplie. Je préfère ne pas en parler. Ça c'est mal terminé en plus. Et si on lisait la suite plutôt ?"

Tout le monde hocha la tête avec plus ou moins de conviction. Bien moins que plus d'ailleurs.

Teddy Lupin tourna la page.

 _"Une énigme :  
"Deux animaux sont des amis d'Hagrid, trois potions sont utiles au survivant, de noms j'en ai une multitude, jouer en troisième année est une mauvaise idée et des animagus ils furent quatre. La réponse sera précise ou elle sera fausse."_  
C'est une blague ? Les amis d'Hagrid ? Mais il est mort depuis une décennie.  
\- Jouer en troisième année ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il fait référence à nos parents, marmonna Rose, toujours pas remise de la révélation de l'orphelin, quatre animagus, c'est forcément papa maman Harry et Ginny.  
\- Je crois qu'il va falloir interroger nos parents, raisonna James. Parce que mon père a eu besoin du polynectar, c'est sûr, il adore raconter l'histoire de tante Hermy transformée en chat. Mais deux autres potions, aucune idée."

Les jeunes Gryffondor discutèrent encore, mais l'ambiance était lourde. En vérité, même si Rose savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devrait pas, elle en voulait à Ted.

Elle finit même par quitter la salle, alors que les autres planifiait d'attendre les vacances de de la Toussaint pour poser des questions à leurs parents, ayant peur d'avoir l'air trop curieux par hiboux et que leurs parents ne se doute de quelque chose.

Elle erra jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, se maudissant de lui en vouloir. Bien sûr que Ted ne voulait pas partager un tel secret. Et pourtant, les deux amis étaient proches. Elle connaissait chaque petites amies de son cousin, et les moindres secrets des Lovegood. Quant à Teddy, elle connaissait son parcours, son enfance, sa peur d'être oublié en tant qu'orphelin, elle connaissait ses soucis à l'école, sa difficulté d'exprimer ses sentiments. Leur complicité lui semblait acquise et leur longues discussions suffisamment évocatrices de la confiance qu'ils se portaient. Il avait eu la parfaite occasion ce soir. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils discutaient près de la forêt.

Rose se sentait trahie en quelque sorte. Et elle se détestait de penser ça.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Teddy arriva dans la salle commune une dizaine de minutes après.

"Je suis désolé Rose.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, essaya de se convaincre la jeune femme.  
\- Ecoute-moi. J'avais peur entre autre. J'avais peur de votre réaction. Mon rire tout à l'heure, il était aussi nerveux. J'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu maintenant. Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir et je ne peux pas me permettre de vous perdre. Vous êtes ma seule famille. C'était stupide de ma part j'en conviens, bien sûr que tu allais me soutenir. Que vous alliez me soutenir.  
\- Idiot, marmonna Rose. Bien sûr qu'on allait te soutenir, tu es notre famille aussi.  
\- Je l'ai mérité celui-là, rit Teddy, gêné.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire qui tu embrassais l'année dernière ?  
\- Tu ne me croirais pas, et il n'est pas prêt à assumer. On se revoit cette semaine, je ne sais pas comment ça va se finir. On est sorti trois mois ensemble l'année dernière, enfin "sorti ensemble" est un grand mot. Il m'a beaucoup embrassé, frappé, dit qu'il m'aimait, craché dessus, offert un bouquet de roses, empoisonné, couché avec moi…  
\- QUOI ? s'écria Rose. D'accord je t'autorise à garder son anonymat mais là il va falloir que tu m'expliques plus en détails tout ça. "


	6. Le secret de Teddy

"OK, mais on va se mettre d'accord sur certaines petites choses d'abord. Premièrement, on va dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne peux pas me permettre que quelqu'un entende ça. Ensuite si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un, ta tête sera placée sur un pic à l'entrée de Poudlard.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Allez viens on bouge. Les autres sont partis de la salle commune, ils sont à la bibliothèque pour lire une des biographies de Harry Potter.  
\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, sourit Rose en le suivant.  
\- Ça m'étonne toujours autant que vous en sachiez si peu sur la vie de vos parents.  
\- Je sais. Mais on a souffert de notre nom quand on était jeunes, tu le sais bien. Pendant toute mon enfance, on me rappelait sans cesse mes parents, je ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec eux. Je ne voulais pas entendre leur héroïsme qu'on me rabattait déjà tous les jours. Pour James c'était pire. C'est une copie conforme de Harry. On le reconnaissait et l'arrêtait dans la rue. Il en a voulu à son père pendant des années. Il ne lui parlait pas ou peu. Il ignorait Ginny du soir au matin. Il ne s'est calmé qu'en début de cinquième année. Et là, ses parents était trop nerveux de le refaire basculer qu'ils ont raconté assez peu de leur vie. Pour moi c'est un peu différent. Mes parents évitent de faire trop référence à leur passé personnel. Maman parle beaucoup de l'effet historique de leur histoire mais très peu de leur ressenti ou de leurs relations amicales. De temps en temps maman parle de ses parents, mais sinon elle évoque seulement son travail à Ste Mangouste. Je les comprends, ce n'est pas facile d'avoir des enfants comme nous. Même si on me dit intelligente, je ne le suis pas vraiment sur le plan social et émotionnel, comme maman.  
\- Je te trouve plutôt intelligente sur ce sujet aussi, répondit Teddy.  
\- Arrête ou je vais croire que tu me dragues, railla la Gryffondor en arrivant devant la Salle sur Demande."

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce garnie de deux canapés assis l'un en face de l'autre. Rose s'assit immédiatement sur l'un deux. "Lucas Wright. - Pardon ? dit Teddy en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Si tu cherches un nom à lui donner.  
\- Waw tu ne fais pas d'introduction, se moqua Rose.  
\- Tu veux savoir ou non ? " Rose se tut et Ted commença son récit.

 _-Théodore Lupin._  
 _\- Lucas Wright._

 _Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Teddy ne put s'empêcher de le regarder en détail. Il était beau, finement musclé, un mètre soixante-dix. Rien de très agréable pour ses hormones en fusion. Ils se connaissaient à peine, ne s'étaient jamais parlé, mais leurs familles n'avaient jamais été très compatibles par le passé. Seulement, Ted venait de l'empêcher de se casser la figure en lui attrapant le bras et les deux garçons s'adressaient finalement la parole._

 _Ted connaissait déjà plus ou moins sa propre sexualité. Et à la seconde où il vit Lucas Wright d'aussi près, il ne douta plus une seconde. Ses cheveux avaient l'air soyeux, ses lèvres douces et sa peau lisse. Ted ne sut pas s'il rêvait mais il aurait juré que Lucas Wright le regarda aussi d'une manière insistante._

 _"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? " finit par demander Lucas Wright peu sûr de lui._

 _Cela étonna Teddy, il l'avait toujours imaginé arrogant, sûr de lui, insupportable. Mais il était là, perturbé._

 _"Pas de réponses ? C'est bon je me casse."_

 _Teddy avait peut-être parlé trop vite finalement. Le lendemain, ils se croisèrent de nouveau. Même endroit, même circonstances. Teddy le rattrapa de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Wright rougit. Pas de manière intense, juste un léger rose que Teddy aurait pu tout aussi bien imaginer. Cependant, Wright se sépara de l'emprise de Teddy et s'en alla sans un mot._

 _Théodore Lupin n'aurait-il pas aussi bien connu la famille Wright qu'il aurait juré que le jeune Lucas était intimidé par lui. La scène se répéta le vendredi de la semaine suivante, presque trois jours après la première fois et Teddy se dit que c'était trop fréquent pour que ce soit une coïncidence._

 _"On ne tient plus sur ses pieds Lucas ?_  
 _\- Ta gueule._  
 _\- Dommage que de si mauvais mots sortent d'une si jolie bouche."_

 _Teddy prenait un énorme risque, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire son coming out à toute l'école avec cette phrase. Mais il croyait en son instinct. Et il n'eut pas tort. Lucas Wright rougit. Et cette fois-ci Teddy ne l'imaginait pas. Il le voyait très clairement._

 _"Je… ne peux pas…" finit par répondre Lucas Wright._

"Cette phrase me perturba toute la semaine suivante. Je ne le croisai pas pendant ce laps de temps. Il n'était pas aux repas, pas dans la cour.  
\- Il était carrément pour dès le début, remarqua Rose.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu à le convaincre quand on s'est revus sept jours après notre dernière discussion."

 _"Théodore Lupin._  
 _\- Lucas Wright._  
 _\- Suis-moi. "_

 _Teddy savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi ; le jeune Wright aurait pu lui tendre une embuscade avec ses amis pour lui casser la figure pour avoir osé flirter avec lui._

 _Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il fut jeté dans une salle de cours inoccupée et que les lèvres de Lucas Wright se posèrent sur les siennes. Teddy ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit._

 _Puis semblant réaliser ce qui se passait, il répondit enfin au baiser. C'était la première fois que Ted embrassait quelqu'un. C'était plus gênant qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses lèvres, de ses mains. Heureusement le jeune Wright semblait avoir un peu plus d'expérience que lui. Les mains de Teddy trouvèrent les reins de Wright, et la main de ce dernier se posa sur la joue du Gryffondor._

 _Le baiser passa de timide à passionné en quelques minutes, et Wright finit par coller Teddy au mur de la salle. Un murmure appréciateur s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier. Ce fut comme une alarme qui sonna dans la tête de Wright. Il stoppa le baiser._

 _"Si tu parles de ceci à qui que ce soit Lupin, tu retrouves ta tête sur un pic à l'entrée de Poudlard, clair ?_  
 _\- Limpide", acquiesça Teddy, ne quittant pas les lèvres de Wright du regard._

"Comment tu as pu vivre avec ça sans rien nous dire ?  
\- Ne me culpabilise pas tu veux ? C'était dur. S'il apprenait que je l'avais dit à quelqu'un, je ne doute pas qu'il aurait mis sa menace à exécution.  
\- D'ailleurs, tu lui as piqué son expression, se moqua gentiment Rose. Aucune originalité.  
\- Ne juge pas, elle est géniale cette expression."

 _Quand arriva le 25 mars, ces sessions intenses de baisers étaient déjà arrivées sept fois. Les deux premières espacées d'une semaine, les deux dernières de trois heures. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. C'était comme une drogue pour Teddy. Sûrement pour Wright aussi. Le soir même, il reçut une lettre dans son sac comme par magie. Ils avaient rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande à 19h._  
 _Teddy s'y rendit. Lucas était déjà là. Bien que Teddy fût un cinquième année plein d'hormones, il fut rassuré que la pièce demandée n'ait pas de lit. Il s'assit sur le canapé et immédiatement Lucas se mit à cheval sur lui et lui dévora la bouche._

 _Ce fut le premier soir où ils parlèrent vraiment. Après une bonne demi-heure de baisers, ils commencèrent à discuter. D'abord de cours, puis de culture. Ce fut là que Teddy apprit ce qu'était un sort alpha. Ce fut là que Wright apprit ce qu'était un Animagus. Ils ignorèrent le sujet de leurs familles respectives. Il y eut beaucoup de baisers encore. Il y avait un aimant inexplicable entre les deux. Et Teddy commença à comprendre que Lucas lui plaisait aussi sur le plan intellectuel._

 _À partir de ce moment, ils se virent encore plus. Presque tous les soirs. Il y avait maintenant des secrets d'enfance : l'aveu d'être adopté de Lucas, les peurs d'un orphelin. Encore plus de baisers. Jusqu'au jour où : une claque._

 _Lucas frappa Teddy au visage alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande._

 _"Je te demande pardon ?_  
 _\- Tu me rends dingue. Totalement dingue de toi._  
 _\- Et ça méritait une baffe ? s'offusqua Teddy en se tenant la joue._  
 _\- Je t'aime. Je ne devrais pas t'aimer."_

 _Et il quitta la pièce. Et il disparut de nouveau, trois semaines cette fois-ci. Jusqu'à début mai. Il se disait qu'il était revenu chez lui._

 _Quand il revint, Teddy reçut une lettre, un rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Teddy voulait lui dire en retour. Il n'eut pas l'occasion ce jour-là. Il pleura dans ses bras toute la soirée. Son père acceptait qu'il soit gay. Pas sa mère. Alors son père finit par la soutenir et lui interdit de jamais se mettre avec un autre homme. Ils couchèrent ensemble ce soir-là. Teddy ne savait pas pourquoi. Les hormones sûrement, essayer de le consoler peut-être, égoïstement finalement._

"Ça me surprend de toi Teddy Lupin, continue" intervint Rose Il s'exécuta.

 _Trois semaines plus tard, il empoisonna Teddy. Pas pour le tuer non. Pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il lui offrit des fleurs, lui déclara qu'il l'aimait plus que tout mais que maintenant il devait le quitter. Teddy ne se souvenait pas du pourquoi il devait. Le poison avait marché. Le lendemain, il l'ignorait._

 _Un peu avant la fin de l'année, Teddy le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il frappa le Gryffondor qui s'y attendait._

"Depuis plus rien", soupira Ted. Un ange passa puis le jeune homme toussota :

"Rose ?  
\- Excuse-moi je me remets de mes émotions. Toi, gay, parti presque tous les soirs pendant des mois et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… comment c'est même possible ? Je me déçois moi-même.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, la rassura Teddy.  
\- C'est ça qui m'inquiète. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, dit Rose en baissant les yeux, pardonne-moi. "

Teddy la prit dans ses bras, et lui glissa à l'oreille de ne pas s'en faire.


	7. Souvenirs du passé

Les vacances de Novembre étaient là. Ce fut très dur pour les cinq amis de ne pas envoyer un hibou explicite à leurs parents, leurs demandant exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Mais à la seconde où ils sortirent du train, le plan était rodé et huilé.  
Première partie : un secret pour un secret. C'était aussi simple que ça, une confession pour une confession. Une histoire pour une histoire.  
Bien sûr, il s'agissait pour les quatre adolescents de ne pas raconter une histoire au hasard, mais plutôt d'orienter la réponse de leurs parents.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, c'était l'effervescence, Tante Hermione était venue les chercher en voiture, étant la seule capable de conduire ce terrible engin moldu. Harry Potter lui-même avait abandonné l'idée, préférant de loin transplaner.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils eurent le droit à des câlins d'Harry, Ginny, et de Ron, ce dernier les couvrant de bisous baveux comme le papa gâteau qu'il était.

C'était comme ça à chaque début de vacances, il y avait 4 jours où tous se retrouvaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd. D'habitude, Teddy ne venait que lors des grandes vacances mais il avait décidé de faire une exception, se disant que si ses amis trouvaient tous les indices, il voulait être là pour la suite de la lecture.

James prit Rose à part alors qu'une marmite de ragoût mijotait sur le feu et qu'un chocolat chaud était distribué à chaque personne présente.

"-Rappelle-toi. On a déjà les noms de Dumbledore. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un objet qu'ils auraient utilisé en troisième année. On est d'accord que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir que nos parents deviendraient des Animagi donc il doit parler d'autres personnes, quelques bestioles amis d'Hagrid ? Parce qu'il a dû en avoir des tas en étant gardien de chasse. On connait déjà l'hippogriffe et Crockdur mais si jamais ce n'est pas ce que pensait Dumbledore ? Et puis bien sûr les potions.  
\- Du calme James. On va réussir. On peut jouer sur la nostalgie dès ce soir. Observe et apprends jeune padawan !  
-Padawan ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Et ça se dit sang-mêlé."

Rose s'en alla sans rajouter un mot pendant que James protestait en arrière plan, frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse à sa question.

"Maman ?  
\- Oui Rose ?  
\- Avec James on parlait de notre troisième année, et du fait que c'était une des meilleures années, l'emploi du temps était encore super léger. C'était comment pour toi ?"

Rose attrapa sa tasse de chocolat chaud et s'installa auprès de sa mère, regardant un peu ailleurs, sentant que sa mère pouvait lire à travers elle. Sa mère lui avait déjà conseillé au début de troisième année de ne pas prendre trop d'options car elle même en avait pris trop.

"-Au contraire c'était vraiment super chargé. Tu te souviens avoir eu le choix entre plusieurs options ? J'ai pris toutes celles possibles. C'était pas facile à gérer comme emploi du temps, ria la quarantenaire.  
\- Surtout que tu étais une tricheuse, se moqua son mari.  
\- Pas devant les enfants, s'offusqua Hermione."

La mère de Rose se leva et donna une petite frappe sur le bras de son mari.

"- La si sage et intelligente Tata Hermy aurait triché à ses examens ? intervint James, se prenant au jeu de sa cousine.  
\- James ! Bien sûr que non, je ne trichais pas, dit Hermione.  
\- Alors pourquoi papa a dit ça ?  
\- Eh bien, j'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps toute l'année pour pouvoir aller à tous les cours.  
\- Cette année était vraiment géniale, se souvint Ron. C'est l'année où tu avais mis un coup de poing à Malefoy. Glorieux ! Ça c'est ma femme."

Teddy et Harry entrèrent à ce moment-là, juste pour voir Hermione et Ron échanger un rapide baiser.

"- Tu as frappé Drago Malefoy ?  
\- N'aies pas l'air si surpris Teddy, rit Hermione. Je ne dis pas que c'était une bonne chose mais ce fut très … libérateur.  
\- Je suis d'accord, c'était glorieux, ajouta Harry. Quelle drôle d'année que la troisième à Poudlard. En divination, Hermione était tellement retournée par Trelawney qu'elle a laissé sa boule de cristal rouler au sol après être sortie en pétant un câble.  
\- N'oublie pas que c'était l'année du Magicobus et de Buck aussi ! ajouta Ron.  
\- Si on continue sur cette lancée, c'était l'année de Tante Marge qui triple de volume, de la cabane hurlante et de Croûtard, se moqua Harry.  
\- Et toi qui pensais que Sirius voulait ta peau. Sans parler du Saule cogneur, finit Hermione. "

Les trois amis riaient avec profusion pendant que les trois jeunes se regardait, complètement estomaqués. Leurs parents avaient nommé au moins 10 objets, sans qu'ils n'y comprennent un seul mot. Ils connaissaient les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais pas tous ces détails, tous ces noms.

Quand ils se furent tous trois calmés, Rose toussota :

"-Ça vous embêterait un petite explication ? Parce que là on est un peu paumé..  
\- C'est vrai que vous avez jamais eu l'histoire complète, soupira Hermione. Venez manger et on vous refait notre troisième année. Si vous dîtes que c'est bon à Ginny, je vous raconte l'histoire de Ron qui s'est pris une vitre qu'il n'avait pas vu.  
\- Adjugé, répondit James en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.  
\- Il faut mettre la table aussi pour cette histoire, lança Hermione alors que son mari protestait allègrement pour qu'on ne raconte pas cette histoire embarrassante.

Les enfants se levèrent tour à tour, circonspects mais avec hâte d'entendre les récits du trio. Quand tous furent assis à table, le récit commença et Rose découvrit l'histoire de ses parents comme jamais elle l'aurait imaginé.

Ils avaient été jeunes, intrépides Gryffondor, mais aussi terrifiés. Tant de péripéties pour des enfants de treize ans. Rose s'en voulut aussi une fois de plus. Comment avaient-ils pu en 16 ans de vie ne jamais entendre en détail l'histoire de leurs parents. Comment n'avaient-ils jamais voulu l'entendre ?

Elle était passionnante. Et quand ils arrivèrent vers la fin, une anecdote retint l'attention de Rose

"Ce Croûtard, le rat de Ron, c'était un homme. Un homme qui était resté rat pendant plus 10 ans. Il avait même la tête d'un rat, raconta Hermione. Sirius et Lupin était hors d'eux, ils l'accusaient d'avoir vendu les parents de Harry à Voldemort. À ce moment, on était tous persuadé que c'était Sirius qui les avaient trahis. On ne comprenait plus rien. Puis quand Rogue a débarqué, ce fut la totale. Il accusait Sirius qui se défendait de toute son âme qu'il n'était pas le tueur. Rogue nous envoya dehors et Lupin se transforma en loup-garou sous la pleine lune.  
On a échappé de peu à la mort et malgré toute la haine que Rogue semblait nous vouer, il a tenté de nous protéger, et Sirius s'est alors transformé en chien et jeté sur le pauvre Lupin.  
\- Il pouvait se transformer en chien ? s'exclama Rose.  
\- Oui, le parrain d'Harry était un Animagus. À vrai dire, James et ce Croûtard aussi. Ils étaient tous amis de Remus quand ils étaient plus jeunes et afin de contrôler ce pauvre homme, ils avaient tous appris à se transformer en Animagus. Une action inconsidérée et dangereuse si vous voulez mon avis, expliqua Hermione aux enfants assis à terre. Ne prenez surtout pas note, une telle transformation pour des enfants si jeunes, c'était idiot et non réfléchi. "

Cette remarque déclencha un rire des enfants, assurant à leur tante Hermy qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de le faire.  
Le trio d'or finit de raconter leur troisième année avec entrain, racontant la folie du retourneur de temps et le sauvetage du parrain d'Harry.

"Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous raconter ça les enfants mais maintenant il est l'heure de se coucher, alors au lit !  
\- J'espère que vous pourrez nous raconter un peu plus d'histoires comme celle-ci, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous et sur votre histoire, sourit Teddy.  
\- Lèche-bottes, se moqua Rose presque immédiatement. "

_

Les deux semaines de vacances passèrent bien plus rapidement que les trois jeunes l'auraient espéré. Il fallu plusieurs jours rien que pour que leurs parents leur racontent leur 7 années d'aventures. Et même après ces récits, il y avait des trous évidents. Peut-être ne se rappelaient-ils plus ou peut-être ne racontaient-ils que ce qui leur paraissait important. Cependant, jamais ils n'eurent le nom des trois précieuses potions sinon le Polynectar. Leurs recherches étaient très mitigées. Les trois comptaient beaucoup sur les recherches des jumelles.

Quand ils se réunirent à la rentrée dans la salle sur demande, c'était pour mettre en commun leur recherche. Rose avait si peu d'espoir qu'elle avait même laissé le carnet dans les dortoirs.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Rose prit tour à tour Lucem et Solis dans ses bras en finissant par Teddy qui n'avait passé que les premiers instants avec eux au Square Grimmaurd.

"Alors ! Ces recherches les enfants ? s'exclama Solis avec malice.  
\- Un peu catastrophiques à vrai dire, Hagrid a eu une dizaine d'amis animaux.. On sait juste que Tonton Harry a utilisé le Polynectar et pour les objets de troisième année, on a une liste d'au moins cinq possibilités. Et vous ? demanda Rose.  
\- Très très productif. Il s'avère que Papa est vraiment très bavard et n'est surpris par aucune question spécifique, s'exclama Solis en parlant à une vitesse presque surnaturelle. Il arrêtait pas de répéter : "j'ai l'habitude avec votre mère les filles", ce qui était assez gênant …Mais du coup on a plein de réponses.  
\- On devrait les mettre sur le papier, proposa Teddy, comme d'habitude le plus pragmatique d'entre eux.

Ils réclamèrent du parchemin à la salle sur demande et presque immédiatement apparu sur la table basse un parchemin de 40 cm, deux plumes d'oie argentées ainsi qu'un magnifique encrier.

"Je crois que la salle nous aime bien, dit James (une remarque confirmée par ses amis devant la beauté des affaires qui leur furent fournies)."

Le parchemin fut vite rempli.

 **Deux animaux sont des amis d'Hagrid**  
Crockdur  
Aragog  
Buck  
Norbert le dragon  
Touffu  
Graup  
 **Trois potions sont utiles au survivant,**  
Felix Felicis  
Polynectar  
Pouss'os  
Veritasérum  
Potion de sommeil  
 **De noms, j'en ai une multitude,**  
Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
jouer en troisième année est une mauvaise idée  
Magicobus  
Cabane hurlante  
Retourneur de temps  
Saule cogneur  
 **Et des Animagi ils furent quatre.**  
Patmol  
Queudver  
Lunard  
Cornedrue  
McGonagall

"C'est absurde, se plaignit James, on peut faire 400 choix différents avec ces propositions, on en a pour tellement longtemps.  
\- On devrait se partager le travail, renchérit Lucem."

Si l'entrain était présent lors des quinze premiers infructueux essais ponctués des remarques acerbes de l'ancien directeur tels que "Faux", "C'est pourtant facile" ou encore "allons bon, je penserais que l'histoire d'Harry Potter serait plus connue que cela", il disparu peu à peu, essai après essai.  
Les jeunes s'installèrent de plus en plus confortablement dans les sofas laissant Solis qui avait pris le premier tour d'écriture noter les premières combinaisons de mots.

Après une heure complète, ils abandonnèrent pour la soirée. Les amis se séparèrent. A vrai dire, tous se séparèrent sauf Teddy et Rose.

"Tu vas aller le voir n'est ce pas ? demanda la Weasley.  
\- Tu es direct toi, rigola Teddy immédiatement. Mais oui si tu veux savoir.  
\- Ça s'est arrangé ?  
\- Pas du tout, à vrai dire, je vais juste aller le regarder tandis qu'il observe les étoiles. Il ne saura pas que je suis là. Il pense toujours que son rejet m'a fait le détester. Si seulement il savait.  
\- Je suis désolé, dit Rose en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami"

Teddy hocha les épaules et s'en alla. Rose prit tout son temps pour revenir, frôlant les murs de sa main droite tout en pensant à la suite du carnet. Elle avait l'impression que les confessions du directeur partaient dans tous les sens. D'abord il était amoureux de cette Elise et il cherchait avec elle les secrets de l'invisibilité. Puis il avait fait un voyage en Europe pour trouver le possesseur de la cape et enfin était revenu et tombé à priori amoureux de Grindelwald tout en préparant des plans semi-diaboliques avec celui-ci. La grande question était et restait, quel rapport avec les chaussettes ?


	8. Mauvaises décisions

« James, Rose ! Ça y est, Teddy a réu... !  
\- Chut, je suis concentrée, la fit taire Rose d'un signe de main. Il y a encore eu quatre meurtres ce matin, mêmes circonstances, les épouses muettes, des sorts inidentifiables. Les aurors s'en mordent les doigts. Ils se sont rendu compte que les attaques étaient très proches les unes des autres et donc le journal mise sur un message qui veut être passé ; un message en rapport avec le quartier ou avec les maisons des habitants. Ça semble trop localisé pour que les attaques soient dirigées contre des personnes en particulier. C'est très intelligent comme raisonnement, tu ne penses pas ?  
\- Peut-être... De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire pour eux, mais Teddy a découvert la bonne combinaison, on peut lire la suite ! s'exclama Solis de nouveau.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
\- J'ai essayé ! » railla-t-elle.

Les amis se levèrent et coururent jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'aucune combinaison n'était fructueuse et ils commençaient à se dire qu'il leur manquait sûrement un ami de Hagrid. Un véritable sentiment de désespoir avait commencé à les atteindre, c'est pourquoi Rose était si ravie qu'ils aient trouvé la combinaison exacte.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Allez, asseyez-vous », dit Ted en ouvrant l'imposant carnet sur ses genoux en tailleur.

Il lut :

 _« J'ai presque honte de le dire maintenant. Comment ai-je pu autant me laisser aveugler par l'intense amour que je portais à Grindelwald ? Le charme qu'Elise avait exercé sur moi n'était en fait qu'une amitié profonde, une attirance de l'esprit, une communion de l'intelligence. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je le réalisais à cet instant._

 _Jamais je n'avais autant vibré qu'en parlant à Grindelwald, jamais je n'avais tellement ressenti. Tous les jours, j'oubliais un peu plus Elise. Je ne vivais et ne respirais plus que pour être avec Gellert. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, comment vous le faire ressentir à travers de simple mots. Il avait comme lancé un charme d'attraction sur moi. L'attirance avait été brutale, inexplicable, incontrôlable. Tout en lui était parfait : de ses jambes, à ses cheveux, à ses lèvres, à sa voix, à sa peau. Chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, je pensais apercevoir un Apollon. Il avait cette façon suave de parler, si charismatique, si envoûtante que nul ne résistait à ses paroles._

 _Nous étions exaltés par la recherche des reliques de la mort autant l'un que l'autre. Ce n'était plus seulement qu'une question d'invisibilité. C'était une question de pouvoir ultime. Je partageais avec lui ma connaissance de l'invisibilité. Tout ce que je connaissais. Je lui partageais même les recherches effectuées avec Elise sans aucune gêne. Jamais je ne décris la relation que j'entretenais avec elle ; pourtant à ce moment-là, Gellert et moi n'étions officiellement et officieusement qu'amis. Peut-être ne voulais-je pas limiter mes possibilités, ou peut-être considérais-je déjà mon soi-disant amour pour Elise comme obsolète._

 _Gellert se mit alors un projet fou en tête, recréer lui-même l'invisibilité. Créer sa propre cape. Un projet insensé, que je trouvais à l'époque bien trop ambitieux. Nous eûmes une dispute violente ce jour-là._

 _"Albus, je sais que nous pouvons réussir, nous pouvons faire une cape de toutes pièces. Avec toutes les recherches que tu as effectuées, nous sommes en très bonne voie._  
 _\- Je te le répète, je ne suis pas d'accord. Les reliques de la mort sont des reliques, elles sont uniques en leur genre. On ne peut pas à notre tour tromper la mort comme les frères Peverell l'ont fait. Ce serait totalement inconscient._  
 _\- Albus, tu manques de confiance en toi, nous sommes tout à fait capables, nous sommes les plus grands sorciers de notre génération et nous avons tellement avancé._  
 _\- C'est mauvais._  
 _\- Tu ne penses pas au bien commun. Notre invention sera reconnue de tous comme la plus grande de tous les temps._  
 _\- Gellert, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi : on joue avec l'ordre de la vie, avec l'ordre de la mort._  
 _\- Ce serait le vrai pouvoir, pour moi, pour nous. Nous serons enfin quelque chose, Albus."_

 _Son ton était devenu plus doux, sa main était sur ma mâchoire. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, je savais qu'il était en train de me convaincre et je le laissais faire. Je le laissais faire car je voulais ses lèvres sur les miennes, parce que j'en rêvais depuis déjà deux mois, parce que ce besoin hantait mes nuits. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais, c'était mal pour tellement de raisons. Cependant je le laissais m'embrasser._

 _Notre relation fut bien plus physique qu'avec Elise, et nos recherches bien plus fructueuses. Il avait raison sur ce point, nous étions les deux esprits les plus brillants de notre époque et notre collaboration des plus productive. Nous ne mangions presque pas. Nous dormions le strict nécessaire. Les romans actuels diraient que nous vivions d'amour et d'eau fraîche, mais à vrai dire, nous vivions d'amour et de connaissances._

 _Mon amour pour lui, brûlant et dévastateur, fut celui qui me fit commettre les plus grandes erreurs de ma vie. Je garde en tête ces mois de vie commune comme les plus beaux de toute mon existence, mais aussi comme les plus destructeurs. Je n'étais plus moi : je n'étais qu'une extension de lui, son bras droit, son amour, son aide, sa chose qu'il dirigeait à sa guise._  
 _Je me suis perdu en lui et j'ai perdu ma sœur à cause de ma bêtise._

 _J'espère que votre influence est grande car je ne me révélerai qu'après avoir été signé de la main d'un McGonagall, d'un Malefoy, d'un Londubat, d'un Patil, d'un Fudge et d'un Krum. »_

« Il est vraiment, vraiment, super gay, s'amusa Solis.  
\- C'est sérieusement tout ce que tu as à dire ? répliqua Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel. Même si je suis d'accord, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air désolé de la Poufsouffle.  
\- Et comment est-on censés avoir ces signatures sans révéler l'existence du carnet ? demanda Lucem.  
\- Pour le Londubat et le Patil ce sera simple, étant donné que je suis une Londubat et que Valia Patil est à l'école. Rappelle-moi qui sont les autres, Teddy ? demanda Lucem.  
\- Fudge, Krum, Malefoy, McGonagall. C'est impossible, soupira le jeune Lupin.  
\- On devrait envoyer une lettre aux parents ce soir, proposa finalement Rose. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous. Mais honnêtement… Un Malefoy ? Le seul Malefoy de cette école ne nous rendra jamais service. Je ne sais même pas si McGonagall est en vie. C'est perdu d'avance. »

Personne ne dit un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, tous perdus dans leurs pensées. James était avachi sur le tapis, les jumelles reposées l'une sur l'autre sur le seul canapé de la pièce. Rose, elle, s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque seconde dans un pouf, les yeux fermés, les mains sur ses tempes, comme pour calmer un mal de tête insupportable. Seul Teddy était alerte. Assis au bout de sa chaise, il regardait dans le vide.

Alors que Rose allait déclarer leur petit réunion finie, Ted prit la parole.

« Si je réussis, disons, à avoir la signature de McGonagall et de Malefoy, est-ce que nous avons toujours à le dire aux parents ?  
\- J'imagine que non. On aurait toujours besoin de celle de Fudge, mais les parents ne pourraient pas plus nous aider, répondit James. Mais comment comptes-tu faire ça ?  
\- Faites-moi confiance.  
\- Tu es vraiment bizarre, Théodore Lupin, dit Lucem.  
\- Mon nom complet, c'est Edward, Lucem…  
\- Et en plus susceptible, ajouta la jeune femme. Bon, c'est pas tout les enfants, mais il y en a qui ont Botanique, et quand je dis "il y en a" je veux dire que j'ai Botanique. »

Sur ces paroles très dramatiques, Lucem quitta la pièce, suivie presque immédiatement de Solis et James qui prétexta un devoir à rendre.

« Ted ?  
\- Oui, Rose ?  
\- Tu vas sûrement avoir besoin de moi pour convaincre Malefoy, surtout s'il ne te parle plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, balbutia le Gryffondor.  
\- Ted, à la seconde où tu as dit que tu pouvais obtenir la signature de Malefoy, c'était évident. Qui d'autre aurait pu te paraître froid au départ, dont le nom de famille est intimidant et dont tu aurais honte de sortir avec ?  
\- Je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix de cacher notre relation, pas plus que je n'ai eu le choix que l'on se sépare, tu sais… Mais je ne comprends pas, tu ne me détestes pas ?  
\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un qui, malgré son nom de famille, n'a jamais causé de problèmes à personne dans cette école. Je n'ai absolument pas mon mot à dire, s'expliqua Rose. Par contre, il va falloir me dire comment tu comptes faire en sorte que Malefoy signe ce carnet. Et un McGonagall ?  
\- Pour Scorpius, ça risque d'être compliqué effectivement. Mais si j'ai la sienne, j'aurai celle de McGonagall. Après la guerre, figure-toi que l'ancienne directrice s'est prise d'affection pour le père de Scorpius et est restée une amie proche de la famille. Ce qui paraît assez dingue vu la haine que portait le prince des Serpentard à la dirigeante de Gryffondor. Scorpius arrivera très facilement à faire signer le carnet aux neveux de McGonagall si j'arrive à le convaincre, lui.  
\- Faudrait-il encore convaincre Scorpius, insista Rose avec un soupir.  
\- Exact. »

Les deux amis, qui lors de leur courte conversation, avaient pris une position plus alerte dans leur siège s'affalèrent de nouveau. Teddy avait une expression désespérée sur le visage.

« Vous accepteriez que je lui parle du carnet ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- Je suis pas sûre que les autres soient d'accord mais si Scorpius le garde pour lui et que les autres ne l'apprennent pas, tu as mon feu vert.  
\- Bon je garde ça alors, lança Ted en lançant un _Reducto_ sur le carnet de Dumbledore.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?  
\- Si jamais il sait que j'ai répété à qui que soit mon histoire, je ne suis pas sûr d'en ressortir vivant alors il ne vaut mieux pas. En plus, je m'en occuperai plus tard : il faut que je répare les trous au fond de mes poches. C'est énervant, un rien tombe dedans : je passe ma vie à fouiller ma doublure.  
\- Bonne chance alors, rit Rose.  
\- Merci. »

Ted sortit à son tour, laissant Rose au milieu de la Salle sur Demande avec une grande question en tête : comment retrouver un Fudge ? Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Son mal de tête ne s'était pas calmé depuis deux jours. Elle avait le cerveau en feu, la tête prête à exploser. « Faudrait que j'passe à l'infirmerie » se dit-elle en voyant la lumière danser devant ses yeux. Elle se leva et dut immédiatement se tenir au dossier du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie et, comme lisant dans ses pensées, la Salle sur Demande rapprocha la porte à quelques centimètres d'elle. Rose ouvrit celle-ci avec la plus grande des difficultés.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir Teddy affalé sur le sol avant de s'écrouler à son tour.

Je m'excuse du temps que ça a prit pour ce chapitre, ma correctrice avait des problèmes personnels :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît !

Si vous voulez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez dans une review :*


	9. L'infirmerie

Rose se réveilla sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, entourée de ses cinq amis, comme s'ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour tous s'évanouir exactement en même temps. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit et referma les yeux aussi vite.

"C'est incroyable, ils sont tous tombés comme des mouches. Quand on a trouvé la première enfant, les autres se suivaient en un jeu de piste lugubre. On a trouvé la jeune Weasley en dernier, près d'un mur du septième étage."

Rose espéra instantanément que cette voix ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec la Salle sur Demande.

" Ils ont ingéré une drogue, je suis incapable de vous dire ce que c'est. Mes plus grands sortilèges n'ont rien donné. En ce qui concerne leur santé, leurs cœurs ont repris un rythme normal en fin de soirée. J'ai aussi eu des retours d'activités oculaires et leur mal de crâne a dû disparaître.  
\- Mais pourquoi leur a-t-on fait ça ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Surtout que le sort ou la potion ingérée n'est pas très puissant. Si je n'avais pas agi, au pire ils étaient dans le coma pendant une dizaine de jours. Peut-être était-ce pour passer un message ?"

Rose ne réussit pas à entendre le reste de la conversation car les deux voix se réfugièrent dans le bureau de l'infirmerie.

"Mais c'est pas vrai."

Rose se tourna sur sa gauche et sentit comme une aiguille lui traverser le cerveau ainsi qu'un liquide chaud lui couler du nez. Immédiatement, elle replaça sa tête sur l'oreiller en gémissant de douleur.

"Et en plus je pisse le sang. " grogna la Gryffondor en regardant le sang sur la main qu'elle venait de porter à son visage.

"Parle moins fort cousine ou je t'envoie un avada.  
\- James, tu es debout ! s'exclama la jeune Weasley.  
\- Ta… gueule… Rose… Granger… Weasley.  
\- Désolée, murmura cette dernière. "

Rose ne tenta pas de bouger la tête de nouveau de peur de relancer cette douleur. A l'aveugle, elle tâta sa table de nuit à la recherche de mouchoirs, de tissus ou de n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'empêcher de tacher les draps immaculés de l'infirmerie. Après avoir fait tomber un verre d'eau (heureusement sans qu'il ne se brise) qui lui était sûrement destiné, elle abandonna et trouva une meilleure idée.

"Je te conseille de te boucher les oreilles petit cousin. "

La Gryffondor attrapa le verre à terre et la lança de toutes ses forces sur la porte de bureau. Bien entendu, à cause de sa position allongée elle ne l'atteignit pas mais le bruit du verre brisé fut suffisamment fort pour que la porte s'ouvre à la volée dans les cinq secondes suivantes.

Si les jumelles et Teddy dormaient, il était certain qu'ils étaient bien éveillés à présent.

"Vous êtes debout ?  
\- Moins fort ! supplia James.  
\- Vous auriez de quoi stopper ça s'il vous plaît ? demanda Rose à plein volume malgré les plaintes répétées de son cousin.  
\- Oh ma pauvre enfant. Laissez-moi vous arrangez ça. "

D'un simple coup de baguette l'infirmière fit stopper le sang et d'un second, Rose fut débarrassée du liquide vermeil qui commençait déjà à sécher sur elle. La jeune femme remercia rapidement sa sauveuse et ferma les yeux, déjà épuisée.

Les deux voix précédentes appartenaient donc à l'infirmière et son second remarqua la jeune Weasley.  
Ils firent le tour des adolescents en leur demandant toutes sortes de questions sur leurs ressentis et les circonstances de cette perte de connaissance groupée. Tous se gardèrent de mentionner le carnet.

Rose remarqua bien vite qu'elle était la plus amochée avec James. Même si lui ne pouvait pas supporter le bruit, il arrivait à se lever et à bouger. Au contraire, la jeune Gryffondor ressentait un terrible pic de douleur dès qu'elle effectuait le moindre mouvement latéral, sans compter les saignements de nez répétitifs et sa photosensibilité qui grandissait.

_

Après trois jours d'infirmerie, elle commençait à devenir impatiente. Elle se sentait comme dans une cage immaculée. L'infirmière avait beau lui répéter qu'elle arriverait à tourner la tête d'ici peu de temps, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester inactive. Heureusement, elle arrivait maintenant à ouvrir les yeux sans douleur.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis ces derniers jours, c'était écouter un elfe lui lire la Gazette du Sorcier, deux fois par jour, à dix heures et à seize heures et le reste du temps ? Elle attendait.

"Miss Weasley ? Vous allez bien, Miss Weasley ? demanda la petite créature à son chevet.  
\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais.  
\- A quoi réfléchissiez-vous Miss Weasley ?  
\- Combien de morts inconnus compte-t-on depuis le début de l'année Vradur ?  
\- Soixante-quatre, miss Weasley, répondit l'elfe.  
\- Et tous à Londres ?  
\- A quoi pensez-vous Miss Weasley ? s'étonna l'elfe.  
\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me rendre un service s'il te plaît ? Il me faudrait une carte de Londres et la location précise de tous ces meurtres ; je le ferais bien moi-même mais je ne peux pas bouger.  
\- Oui miss Weasley"

On entendit un grand crack et l'elfe transplana. Rose n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que Vradur, dans un habit bien plus acceptable que ceux portés par les elfes à l'époque de sa mère, apporta les documents voulus.

Rose les attrapa et commença à lire les adresses les unes après les autres. Elle perdit vite patience. Après avoir jeté les feuilles sur ses jambes avec déception, elle sentit les deux petites mains de Vradur les attraper.

"Et si on les plaçait sur un plan Miss Weasley ? Parce que les douze premières forment un G sur la carte.  
\- Un G ? Tu es un génie Vradur ! Tu veux bien continuer pour moi s'il te plaît, j'ai mal aux yeux.  
\- Oui Miss Weasley. "

Les mains de Vradur volaient sur les papiers avec une adorable frénésie.

Rose profita de ces quelques minutes de répit pour penser à l'attaque à laquelle elle avait elle-même été confrontée. Deux possibilités s'offraient. Soit elle avait été victime d'un sort mais dans ce cas, c'était forcément un élève de Poudlard qui l'avait attaqué, soit c'était une potion et dans ce cas elle aurait pu l'ingérer à n'importe quelle occasion.  
Cependant cinq personnes avaient été empoisonnées simultanément, de ce fait, il fallait chercher un environnement dans lequel seuls les cinq amis avaient baignés, une nourriture que seulement eux auraient goûté ou une activité que seuls eux auraient pratiqué.

"Ça n'a pas de sens" grogna Rose à haute voix.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley regardez !"

L'elfe de maison agita la carte de Londres devant les yeux de Rose. Elle mit une bonne minute à comprendre ce que l'on tentait de lui montrer. Sur la carte au crayon rouge se découpait un maladroi ainsi qu'une barre horizontale annonçant le prémisse d'un T dans les rues à peine perpendiculaires du centre de Londres.

"C'est pas vrai ! Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? bredouilla Rose, incapable de former une pensée cohérente à la vue d'une telle chose. Vradur, il faut avertir James, Teddy et les jumelles. C'est totalement dingue comme coïncidence !  
\- Miss Weasley rallongez-vous, vous saignez du nez, supplia l'elfe de maison. "

Rose obéit avec réticence et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.  
Gellert Grindelwald. Comment était-ce même possible? Il était mort depuis des années, assassiné froidement par Voldemort dans sa cellule de prison. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Impossible? Non, après tout même Voldemort avait ressuscité alors pourquoi pas un autre grand mage noir.

Rose, perdue dans ses pensées n'entendit pas l'elfe transplaner, ni même ses quatre amis arriver en catastrophe dans la pièce.

"Rose ! Pourquoi Vradur est arrivé complètement fou au milieu de la grande salle en hurlant nos prénoms et en gesticulant que tu avais besoin de nous ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Lucem.  
\- Les morts du Journal, sur la carte, c'est Gellert. Comme Gellert Grindelwald, expliqua Rose sans aucune cohérence.  
\- Calme toi cousine. Explique-nous plus calmement, là on ne comprend rien du tout.  
\- J'ai demandé à Vradur de me donner les adresses des assassinés, je pensais trouver une corrélation entre les morts, mais je ne trouvais rien. Mais Vradur a posé des points sur la carte, un à chaque lieu de tuerie. Ça formait un mot. Gellert. Le prénom de Grindelwald !  
\- Mais c'est impossible, protesta James. Il est mort depuis des lustres.  
\- Je sais, grogna Rose. Je dis juste des faits.  
\- Imaginons que ce soit vrai ; que Grindewald soit celui qui attaque toutes ces pauvres familles. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il est impossible d'identifier les sorts, il utiliserait effectivement les anciens, les sorts alpha, réalisa brutalement Teddy. S'il est emprisonné depuis 1945 il n'a pas connu les évolutions des sorts... C'est totalement dingue ?  
\- Et surtout impossible, insista Rose. Il est mort et enterré. Vous en êtes où pour les signatures ?  
\- J'ai repris le bouquin à Teddy et je l'ai fait signer à Patil, répondit Solis. J'ai aussi signé sur un bout de papier à côté et tenté de le mettre dans le carnet pour voir la réaction de Dumbledore et il refuse cette signature, il faut absolument signer le carnet lui-même. On pensait faire la généalogie de Fudge pour voir s'il n'a pas de descendance directe à Poudlard.  
\- Bonne idée, approuva la Weasley avec un hochement de tête. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour que ceux qui te trouvent ne découvrent pas le carnet?  
J'avais lancé un double reducto sur le carnet en sortant ainsi qu'un sort de réduction de poids, mes poches étaient trop petites pour le tenir sinon, et il est tombé dans le trou au fond de ma poche.  
\- On a vraiment eu de la chance, soupira Rose. Au fait tu en es où avec les signatures ?  
\- Ça arrive, ça arrive…"

ooooooooo

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Peace


	10. Scorpius Malefoy

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Ted, ce n'est pas une bonne idée Ted », se répétait intérieurement le jeune Lupin en marchant vers la tour d'astronomie. « Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. »

Teddy avait prévu sa phrase d'accroche en avance. Mais surtout, il allait prendre un air de grande confiance en soi qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'allait pas être le sage garçon rangé qu'il était. Non. Pour convaincre Scorpius Malefoy de lui rendre un service, il lui faudrait tout un charme qu'il ne possédait pas naturellement. Il lui faudrait se jouer du jeune Serpentard. Il lui faudrait être charmeur, et jouer sur la corde sensible de Scorpius : le désir.

Après avoir arrangé sa coiffure « bad boy » (soit un peu d'eau dans les cheveux et une mèche volante sur son front), il resserra la cravate préférée de Scorpius sur son torse. « Espérons que ça marche », soupira faiblement le Gryffondor.  
Du coin de la porte, il observa Scorpius. Cet héritier Malefoy était un véritable Apollon : les cheveux blonds et courts en bataille sur sa tête, les yeux d'opaline liquide, une peau aussi blanche qu'une statue grecque, sans parler de son corps finement musclé par le Quidditch… Tant d'attraits. Teddy n'en revenait toujours pas que Scorpius ait pu être attiré par lui, un pauvre brun sans prétention, aussi ennuyeux qu'un match amical Serdaigle - Poufsouffle.

« Scorpius, se lança Teddy en apparaissant dans l'embouchure de la porte avec un sourire en coin forcé.  
\- Lupin », répondit froidement le Serpentard.

Teddy accusa le coup, Scorpius était indifférent.

« Allons bon, c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit après avoir partagé ton lit ? Je m'attendais à un peu plus de considération. »

Scorpius ouvra légèrement la bouche, comme choqué d'une telle réaction. Touché, se dit Teddy, reprenant un semblant de confiance.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ted ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas... Va-t'en, s'il te plaît.  
\- J'ai besoin d'un petit service avant ça.  
\- Non, coupa Scorpius avec un peu plus de contenance.  
\- Allons bon, chaton, sourit Teddy en essayant de s'approcher de l'autre jeune homme tel un jaguar guettant sa proie. Tu me dois bien ça, tu ne crois pas… Après ce que tu m'as fait. (Il s'approcha de Scorpius jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille du serpent) Après ce que tu m'as dit.  
\- Ted… »

La voix désespérée de l'autre jeune homme le frappa en plein cœur. Il faillit même abandonner son plan pour rassurer Scorpius qui agissait bien plus faiblement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait mais, certain d'être sur la bonne voie, il laissa sa tristesse de côté et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son ancien amant.

« Vois-tu, j'ai en ma possession un carnet secret, continua Ted tout de même, et il s'avère que pour accéder aux pages suivantes, il me faudrait ta signature. Ou du moins celle d'un Malefoy. Oh, et celle d'un McGonagall, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en a un à Serpentard.  
\- Pourquoi… Faut-il… Que je signe… Ah ! s'écria le jeune Malefoy en sentant la respiration du Gryffondor jouer sur son cou.  
\- C'est un petit secret entre mes amis et moi. Mais je pourrais le partager, si tu es gentil. Alors, marché conclu ?  
\- Je signerai… Mais... S'il te plaît, laisse-moi… Je ne dois pas être avec toi.  
\- Rendez-vous demain ici même avec le McGonagall. »

Teddy s'arracha à contrecœur de Scorpius et, le cœur battant la chamade, il commença à s'éloigner quand il sentit une main attraper son bras.

« Je t'en prie, ne pars pas.  
\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas être ensemble ? s'étonna innocemment Teddy.  
\- Notre conversation peut être totalement innocente. Dis-moi ce qu'est ce carnet par exemple, proposa le Serpentard.  
\- Tu as vraiment envie d'une conversation innocente là, maintenant, tout de suite alors que je peux te plaquer contre le mur (Teddy s'exécuta en même temps qu'il prononçait ses paroles), et t'embrasser ? »

Teddy posa chastement ses lèvres sur le cou de Scorpius. Immédiatement, le serpent renversa la situation. Plaçant le jeune Lupin contre le mur, il attrapa les deux poignets du jeune homme et les immobilisa.

« Je te trouve un peu trop confiant aujourd'hui, Teddy. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, petit lionceau. Aurais-tu appris à rugir quand je n'étais pas là ? Maintenant, on va jouer à un petit jeu… Je ne te relâche que si tu me racontes un peu le contenu de cette chose que tu caches si maladroitement dans ta poche.  
\- Tu… avais l'air si peu confiant il y a quelques secondes… déchanta rapidement Teddy avec incompréhension.  
\- Je suis meilleur acteur que toi apparemment. Le look bad boy est mignon cependant, tu peux le garder. Alors ?  
\- Tu étais en train de jouer la comédie ? Petit s… ! C'est le carnet de Dumbledore. Il y raconte sa vie. On pense qu'il a écrit dedans jusqu'à sa mort. Il a commencé quand nos parents étaient en première année. Et toutes les quelques pages, il pose une énigme ou un défi à relever pour pouvoir lire la suite. Le dernier défi demande la signature de personnes plus ou moins célèbres. Et il y a toi, enfin du moins ton nom de famille d'inscrit. Pour avancer dans la lecture, on a besoin de toi.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es revenu me narguer ? Tt…Tt...Tt… Je ne suis pas très fier de toi. Je ne ferai signer ton carnet que si je peux le lire bien entendu, et si le fait que je suis adopté n'est pas un problème.  
\- Il faut que tu ne le dises à personne par contre. Tu peux le prendre dans ma poche si tu veux, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
\- Je préfère que tu me le donnes, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir… me contrôler », avoua à demi-mot le Serpentard sans pour autant changer de ton.

Vaincu, Teddy se dégagea de son Serpentard, puis lui donna le carnet de l'ancien directeur.

« Tu devrais reconsidérer notre séparation, soupira Lupin.  
\- Écoute, moi aussi je veux être avec toi, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.  
\- Tu parles du moment où tu m'as drogué et quitté ? Parce que je ne me souviens plus très bien de cette soirée, railla le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je te le rends demain, ici, même heure. À demain, Teddy. »

Scorpius disparut derrière la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Teddy laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Il se détestait d'être si faible, si amoureux. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. « Je suis le prochain Dumbledore », ironisa le jeune homme en séchant aussitôt ses larmes.

Teddy se demandait ce que le serpent trouvait de si extraordinaire à cet endroit. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, Teddy s'allongea à même le sol, les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé.

« C'est vrai que c'est joli, pensa-t-il en voyant les constellations briller dans le ciel de novembre. Devrais-je continuer de l'attendre ? Attendre que sa mère l'accepte ? Attendre qu'il se décide à revenir vers moi ? »

Il se leva à son tour et quitta les lieux, pensant déjà au lendemain.

ooooooooo

« Lupin, c'est quoi ce délire ?  
\- Ravi de te voir aussi, s'amusa le jeune Lupin assis sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, la tête posée contre le mur.  
\- C'est totalement dingue. J'ai lu ça jusqu'à 5h du mat' hier, c'est fou… Je n'y crois pas ! Papa serait fou de lire ça : tu sais la haine qu'il a envers Dumby. Mais alors Dumbledore amoureux de Grindelwald, c'est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau ! J'étais totalement dingue dans mon lit hier, je n'imagine pas ce que les autres gars du dortoir ont pu penser. Comment avez-vous gardé le secret aussi longtemps ?  
\- À vrai dire... On ne réfléchissait pas vraiment. On s'est juste contentés de lire et de résoudre les énigmes. »

Scorpius, qui tenait le livre dans ses mains et gesticulait lors de son discours, finit par s'asseoir à côté de Teddy, laissant une vingtaine de centimètres de « bienséance » entre eux. Le Gryffondor ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, d'un rapide coup de rein, se rapprocha de lui.

« J'ai eu la signature d'un Fudge aussi. L'un des cousins est à Serpentard.  
\- Ça veut dire qu'on a toutes les signatures ? se rendit compte Teddy.  
\- Sauf la mienne. J'ai quelques conditions à apporter. »  
Voyant que son ami l'encourageait à continuer, il ajouta :  
« Tu devras me partager les nouveaux chapitres à chaque fois que tu les lis.  
\- C'est tout ? s'étonna le Gryffondor.  
\- Et on lit le chapitre qui va se révéler maintenant, ensemble.  
\- Tu sais que Rose va littéralement m'assassiner si elle l'apprend ? On s'est promis de toujours les lire à cinq. Je ne pense pas que…  
\- C'est ça ou pas de signature lionceau, le coupa Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
\- Tu adores.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

La voix adorablement frustrée de Teddy le trahissait, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ressentait enfin la complicité qu'il avait perdue avec Scorpius pointer le bout de son nez.

« Tu as de quoi signer ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard sortit une plume de son sac et un encrier qu'il déboucha. Il lança un rapide _Finite Incantatem_ à la surprise de Teddy puis d'un geste ample, traça un M et un S entrelacés.

 _« Vous m'épatez, jeune lecteur. Vous êtes très coriace et, sinon haut placé, possédez sûrement un large carnet d'adresses._

 _Mais continuons plutôt. »_


	11. Ariana Dumbledore

_"_ _Ariana._

 _Ariana Dumbledore._

 _Peut-être est-ce la première fois que vous entendez son nom, peut-être découvrez-vous même l'existence de cette personne. Et cela ne m'étonne guère._

 _Elle fut cachée sa vie entière, contrôlée, mise de côté par mes parents, par mon frère. Quand elle naquit, elle était une magnifique petite blonde. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, même resplendissants, et ses yeux si purs. Enfant, elle était un rayon de soleil. Toujours d'humeur joyeuse. Dans toute la famille on l'appréciait comme le trésor qu'elle était, lui offrant des cadeaux, des bijoux, des artefacts magiques plus étonnants les uns que les autres._

 _Quand elle eut six ans, elle se fit aventureuse. Elle marchait dans les champs derrière la maison quand elle se fit attaquer. Trois Moldus l'ayant vu user de sa magie la rouèrent de coup, l'humilièrent et lui firent subir bien pire encore j'en ai peur._

 _Cet évènement la changea. Son comportement général changea un peu : calme, sage, bien que souriante la plupart du temps. Mais si elle piquait une colère, alors la pire des tempêtes se déchaînait. Cette attaque l'avait rendue incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs magiques. Alors dans ces cas-là, elle fulminait, hurlait, criait et lançait autour d'elle des sorts dont personne ne connaissait les effets avant qu'ils ne touchent une cible._

 _C'est la chose la plus effrayante à laquelle il ne m'ait jamais été donné d'assister : voir un membre de sa propre famille, voir une personne que l'on aime avec son cœur et son corps perdre tout esprit, perdre toute raison et blesser autour d'elle quiconque s'approche._

 _Heureusement, il était rare que de telles situations arrivent. Tout avait été organisé pour que ma sœur ne soit en aucun cas indisposée. Nous la tenions à l'écart de la méchanceté humaine, des situations mondaines ou des inconforts de la ville. Isolée dans notre petite maison de Godric's Hollow, Ariana n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, connaissant l'incroyable ennui de n'avoir qu'à lire de la journée._

 _Ariana ne pouvait plus être seule après son incident. Mon père fut envoyé à Azkaban pour s'être vengé des trois voyous, alors ma mère eut à l'élever seule. Quand Ariana atteignit ses treize ans, j'étais avec Elise en Europe de l'est, probablement en Ukraine. J'étais loin de ma famille, loin de ma sœur, mais surtout loin de la maison pour enfermer ma sœur dans une cage de magie lorsqu'elle était atteinte d'une de ses crises de violence._

 _Je ne pus donc rien faire lorsqu'elle toucha mortellement ma mère d'un sortilège fou. Elle décéda dans l'heure. Je ne portais pas ma mère dans mon cœur. Ce décès me marqua peu. Cependant j'éprouvais une certaine culpabilité due à mon absence._

 _Mon frère Abelforth, lui, m'en voulut instantanément. Il me reprochait mon départ et mon indifférence. Il me voyait comme un savant fou apathique qui ne voyait en la mort de sa mère qu'une meilleure façon de récupérer un héritage._

 _Je revins tout de même à Godric's Hollow, non plus dans ma garçonnière mais dans la maison de mes parents._

 _Cependant, cela ne calma pas le moins du monde le ressentiment que mon frère éprouvait envers moi. "Tu es toujours absent" répétait-il en boucle. "Elle a treize ans et est aussi ta sœur, tu devrais t'en occuper"._

 _Je ne le fis pas. Là est la première raison pour laquelle je considère ma relation avec Gellert comme destructrice, mauvaise et étouffante. Je ne rentrais plus chez moi parfois pendant des jours ; je les passais avec lui, à étudier l'invisibilité, à créer cette nouvelle cape._

 _Le plus grand drame de ma vie eut lieu le 21 mai 1900. Pourtant cette journée avait commencé de la manière la plus extraordinaire qu'il fut. Je me rappelle sa voix qui transperçait le silence de mon étude._

 _"Albus ! Albus ! Regarde ça. "_

 _Rien, je ne voyais rien sinon une tige de métal dans sa main._

 _" Qu'est-ce ?  
_ _\- Une louche Albus ! La partie concave a disparu. Nous avons réussi, c'est invisible ! Je ne peux pas y croire. Je n'en ai fait qu'une toute petite portion mais j'ai la recette exacte Albus ! J'ai la recette exacte !  
_ _\- Je n'y crois pas, il faut l'essayer sur un vêtement.  
_ _\- Il n'y a pas assez pour une cape. Il y en a à peine un demi-litre.  
\- J'ai une idée." _

_J'enlevai mes chaussures immédiatement sous le regard totalement incrédule de Gellert. Quand enfin il comprit, mes chaussettes étaient au plus profond de la marmite, elle-même invisible, recouverte de la substance étrangement dorée._

 _Elles ressortirent sèches, bien visibles. La déception m'envahit d'un coup. Pourquoi cela se passait-il ainsi ? La louche avait, elle, disparu après tout. Gellert lui, ne sembla pas abattu du tout. Au contraire, il glissa l'une de ses mains dans la chaussette._

 _Et elle disparut._

 _"OUI ! hurla-t-on de concert. Enfin ! "_

 _Il jeta la chaussette et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était notre instant de gloire, notre réussite la plus folle, la plus ambitieuse, la plus irréaliste. C'était un moment d'euphorie totale, un moment de victoire pour moi, pour lui, pour le monde magique._

 _J'étais heureux._

 _À cet instant précis de ma vie, à cette seconde-là, avec les lèvres de Gellert sur les miennes, avec une paire de chaussettes invisibles, j'avais atteint ce que je pensais être la félicité._

 _Pas plus de dix minutes après nous courions l'un et l'autre chez moi pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à Ariana. Mais ce ne fut pas une adorable tête blonde qui nous accueillit, ce fut mon frère, en rage._

 _"Abelforth regarde ce que nous avons…  
\- Alors ça y est, notre grand inventeur a décidé de revenir ? C'est bien trop aimable, j'avais même cru que tu étais mort. Quel dommage que je me sois trompé… Deux semaines que tu disparais et tu arrives, des étoiles dans les yeux, la bouche en cœur et ton minable de copain avec toi. Quelle charmante attention. Dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivée vingt minutes plus tôt, tu aurais pu éviter à Ari de se casser un bras quand elle faisait sa crise.  
_ _-Je…  
\- Oh s'il te plaît ! Tu es tellement narcissique que tu n'as pas vu le trou dans le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée ? Tu es un cas plus désespéré que je le croyais.  
\- Parle sur un autre ton, Dumbledore, grinça Gellert.  
\- Oh c'est charmant, voilà que ton amour d'ami vient à ta rescousse. Ton ami ? Tu crois qu'un seul jour j'ai acheté ce mensonge ? Je sais ce que vous faites bande de dégoûtantes vermines. Vous vous touchez, vous vous embrassez. Je voulais te pardonner cette erreur de jeunesse mais je n'en peux plus. Tu es un monstre d'égoïsme, de vanité et de narcissisme et cet homme est pire encore.  
\- Tu vas la fermer maintenant ! cria Gellert. Je ne supporterai pas que tu parles de moi ainsi. Stupéfixus_

 _! "  
Je me souviens comme si c'était hier. L'éclair bleu vola vers mon frère qui se jeta sur le côté. À son tour il lança un sort à Gellert. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à réagir avant d'envoyer un Levicorpi sur Abelforth. Je ne voulais pas le tuer mais le mettre hors d'état de nuire. _

_Ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres. Ils s'envoyaient à la figure des horreurs qui, si l'un des deux était touché, l'enverrait à Ste Mangouste pour au moins un mois entier. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me protéger, préférant à l'attaque la défense. J'étais lâche, très lâche._

 _Mais nous finîmes tous trois par perdre patience. Trois sorts successifs furent lancés. Trois sorts de magie noire. Trois sorts mortels. Les trois manquèrent leur cible originelle. L'un des trois atteint une quatrième personne dans la pièce, que personne n'avait vu arriver. Ariana.  
Elle tomba au sol. Je n'oublierai jamais ce bruit. _

_Je ne sais pas qui lança le sort, je ne sais pas qui tua Ariana ce soir-là, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que mon attachement à Gellert avait causé la mort de ma sœur. Mon frère m'en voulut pendant des années, il m'en veut encore et me tient responsable. Je ne le blâme pas, car je le suis.  
_

 _Cette journée cauchemardesque tourna à l'enfer quand Abelforth nous jeta de chez mes parents. Il entoura la maison de sorts puissants pour que je ne puisse pas rentrer de nouveau. Je n'essayai même pas de les briser. Je m'enfuis._

 _L'impensable arriva alors. Un destin comme écrit depuis longtemps. Peut-être le sort m'en voulait-il, peut-être avais-je mérité cette affreuse coïncidence. Une femme se tenait devant moi :_

 _"Elise.  
\- Albus, j'ai cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais, je t'ai cherché dans tout le quartier… Je...  
\- S'il te plaît Elise, tais-toi, je suppliais, incapable de faire face à cette situation à un tel instant.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Ariana vient de mourir. " _

_Ce fut uniquement à ce moment-là, quand enfin je le prononçais à voix haute, que je réalisai l'ampleur de la situation. Nous avions tué ma sœur. Tué ma sœur unique. Je me souviens nettement m'écrouler sur le sol, les yeux baignés de larmes, ma tête prête à exploser._

 _"Je ne m'approcherais pas si j'étais toi, entendis-je Elise dire à Gellert. Il n'aime pas le contact physique dans de telles situations. "_

 _Gellert ne l'écouta pas. Et il avait raison. Je ne supportais pas le contact physique certes, mais ce n'était pas ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas "le contact physique", c'était Gellert, l'homme que j'aimais, et sa main sur mon dos, bien qu'elle n'apaise pas ma souffrance, me sortit de ma torpeur momentanée._

 _Gellert s'accroupit face à moi et me releva en position assise. Il me prit le visage entre ses deux mains, et avec la plus grande délicatesse, m'embrassa. Il m'embrassa tout doucement, comme on effleure une rose pour ne pas l'abîmer._

 _Je pensais le connaître, je pensais qu'il me connaissait, je pensais qu'il était un homme avec un minimum de bonté en lui. Et ce baiser ne souhaitait que confirmer cette pensée._

 _Gellert me détrompa._

 _"Je suis désolé, mais vois le bon côté des choses Albus, plus rien ne te retient à cette ville maintenant, même plus ton handicapée de sœur, nous pourrons aller visiter le monde maintenant !"_

 _Si quelques parties de mon cœur étaient encore en état après les évènements précédents, ils volèrent en éclats à cet instant précis. Comme on est victime d'un douloureux flash-back, je fus victime du souvenir de toutes les atrocités anti-Moldus, par les discours dictatoriaux prononcés par Gellert Grindelwald._

 _Et je pris conscience, à cet instant, que plus rien ne serait dès lors comme avant._

 _"Tu es un être abject Gellert Grindelwald. Tu es l'homme le plus narcissique, mégalomane, et imbu de sa personne que je connaisse. As-tu seulement un jour ressenti quelque chose pour moi ou étais-tu trop content d'avoir un second qui t'aidait dans tes recherches ? "_

 _Gellert recula et se mit debout._

 _"Albus... J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Besoin de moi ou besoin de mon esprit ?  
\- Les deux mais…  
\- Va-t-en Gellert. Je ne te suivrai plus. "Le plus grand bien", c'est fini. Je… Je ne veux plus te voir. " _

_Je désirais tellement qu'il reste. Qu'il ne transplane pas, qu'il me raisonne, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait. Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que je disais. Je voulais lui faire du mal pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait la fin de notre histoire._

 _Mais il disparut d'un coup de baguette, me laissant avec une Elise béate et incrédule. Je ne pris pas le temps de l'écouter malgré ses suppliques. Je transplanai chez lui, il n'était pas là. Je pris les parchemins, les brûlai. Je détruisis les chaussettes, en larmes. Je fis disparaître notre succès. Je ne réfléchissais pas. J'avais mal, je voulais le priver de ce succès._

 _Elise finit par me retrouver à terre, au milieu du village._

 _Elle me parla longtemps, trop fort, en un monologue interminable. Elle me reprochait mes nouvelles mœurs, exprimait son dégoût le plus intense. Elle me reprocha mon esprit manipulable, mon cœur déviant.  
Elle me promit de me faire revoir le droit chemin, me félicitait d'avoir chassé cet homme abject._

 _Elle parla trop, elle parla seule. Elle m'en voulait. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir préféré un homme à elle, d'avoir préféré la passion à la communion intellectuelle. Elle m'en voulait de l'avoir trompée. Elle m'en voulait d'être moi, elle devenait folle. Je m'en veux encore moi-même. Rien ne justifiait cet acte. Même pas l'amour que j'éprouvais pour cet affreux individu qu'était devenu Grindelwald. J'aurais dû la quitter avant, la prévenir que je ne voulais plus être avec elle, que j'avais confondu une amitié sincère avec un amour incandescent._

 _Et j'étais là, sur le sol, ne me remémorant qu'une unique chose. Les chaussettes. Ce pur instant de joie, d'ignorance. De candeur. Ce moment où pas un nuage ne cachait mon ciel._

 _Veux-tu donc savoir ce que j'observe dans le miroir du Risèd jeune lecteur ? Je me vois moi, à 19 ans. À ma droite se trouve Ariana, un peu plus en retrait se tient mon père, sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Abelforth. Mais seul deux éléments dénotent de ce portrait de famille. À ma gauche, Gellert Grindelwald a 20 ans, ses doigts entrelacés avec les miens et dans ma main droite, une paire de chaussettes, la même paire d'invisibilité créée par Gellert et moi-même._

 _Et comme Harry Potter, je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir inlassablement devant ce miroir, observer ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je n'avais pas été l'homme que j'étais. Si j'avais pu vivre ma vie non pas en vivant chaque épreuve avec une trop grande ferveur mais plutôt en tempérant mes émotions._

 _Une énigme : C'est le nombre de parties de l'âme. Ayvbclz tvp sl jylhalby kl jlaal kyvsl k'ljypabyl."_


	12. Meurtres à Londres

Quand Teddy Lupin s'enfonça dans son lit après sa rencontre avec Scorpius, il se sentait plus confus que jamais. Le Serpentard agissait de manière toujours plus surprenante, tantôt comme la face d'une pièce de monnaie, tantôt comme le côté pile.

Après la lecture de l'histoire d'Ariana et la résolution du mystère qui tenait Teddy en haleine depuis des mois, les deux jeunes hommes avaient longtemps gardé le silence. Et finalement, par excès de courage, Teddy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Scorpius. Après une discussion rapide sur les découvertes du carnet, Scorpius passa sa main dans les cheveux du Gryffondor.

"Même la douceur de tes cheveux me donne envie de revenir vers toi. "

Teddy ne prononça pas un mot, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi dire pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Pourtant, même ne rien dire sembla être une mauvaise décision car le serpent se leva et quitta la tour d'Astronomie sans un mot, laissant le carnet sur les genoux de Ted.

oo

Une tornade du nom de James Potter l'interrompit dans sa rêverie.

"Edward Lupin, Rose est certaine de savoir où auront lieu les prochains meurtres, et elle veut les arrêter, elle pense qu'ils auront lieu demain soir selon la chronologie des derniers.  
\- Quoi ? Mais elle veut aller à Londres ? Elle est complétement folle ! On ne peut pas plutôt alerter le directeur ? demanda Teddy, déjà hors de son lit, enfilant un pull.  
\- Tu ferais bien de bouger tes fesses et de poser moins de questions, les jumelles et elles sont déjà près des Sombrals pour un petit vol vers Londres, le pressa le jeune Potter.  
\- C'est totalement irresponsable", paniqua Teddy.

Malgré ses très claires réticences, Teddy enfila une robe et un de ses manteaux d'hiver et suivit son ami d'enfance dans les couloirs du palais. Tous les deux prirent rapidement un rythme de course, tout en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Bientôt ils furent dehors.

"Je savais que tu viendrais, s'exclama Rose. Monte sur celui-ci. Ils ont une dette envers la mère des jumelles, alors ils acceptent de nous emmener. Grimpe !  
\- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord avec ce qu'on est en train de faire… Les profs vont se rendre compte de notre absence ! Et en plus on ne peut pas se battre comme ça ! On ne sait même pas qui c'est !  
\- J'ai ma théorie maintenant bouge-toi ou on te laisse ici."

Teddy grogna le plus fort qu'il put pour faire comprendre sa désapprobation avant d'enjamber la créature.

Dire que le voyage fut rapide auraient été mentir, mais les cinq jeunes ne virent pas le temps passer sur leurs montures squelettiques.

Peut-être cinq heures passèrent avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent les rues de Londres, éclairées par le soleil tout juste levant.

"Les attaques ont eu lieu entre 7h et 8h du matin les dernières fois. Il doit être environ 6h et demie… Vite, descendons sans nous faire remarquer, la rue ne devrait pas être loin. "

D'un geste souple, Rose fit descendre sa monture, le cœur brûlant d'adrénaline. L'idée de partir régler ça sans l'aide de personne d'autre que ses quatre amis était stupide et elle en était consciente… Mais premièrement, ils avaient la possibilité d'éviter un meurtre qui ne serait jamais évité s'ils avaient pris le temps de parler à des autorités compétentes. Deuxièmement, si l'intuition de Rose était la bonne, et que tout était lié au carnet, alors seul eux cinq pourraient faire quelque chose.

Rose atterrit la première bientôt suivie par les autres. Les Sombrals s'envolèrent presque aussitôt les jeunes déposés au sol.

"C'est cette maison, murmura Rose en pointant du doigt ladite bâtisse en pierre.  
\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Lucem en s'enroulant dans son long manteau.  
\- On attend, répondit la jeune Weasley.  
\- Euh, je crois qu'il faut que je vous raconte la suite du carnet", intervint soudainement Teddy.

Un mélange de "Quoi ?", "Comment tu as fait ?", "Tu ne nous as pas attendu ?" se fit entendre. Un fois que tout le monde finit de le presser de questions, il répondit.

"J'ai eu les signatures manquantes. Maintenant écoutez."

Il raconta alors l'histoire d'Ariana Dumbledore. Et plus il avançait dans son récit, plus l'intuition de Rose se confirmait.

Alors qu'enfin il racontait ce que l'ancien directeur voyait dans le miroir de Risèd, une longue figure capée apparut près de la maison. Elle était voûtée, mystérieuse, c'était la personne qu'ils recherchaient.

Rose fit un mouvement de bras pour que tout le monde se taise. Les cinq élèves de Poudlard brandirent leur baguette et à peine eurent-ils fait un pas vers le présumé meurtrier qu'une voix les arrêta :

"Je vous attendais."

La voix venait de sous la cape. Une voix féminine, vibrante, comme si elle appartenait à une vieille femme. Cette dernière leva un bras et les baguettes des jeunes volèrent dans les airs pour atterrir entre ses doigts. Sous le regard abasourdi des jeunes, les baguettes se plièrent et éclatèrent en morceaux. La main disparut de nouveau dessous la cape.

"Qui... qui êtes-vous ? balbutia James.  
\- Demandez à la jeune Weasley", rit soudainement la vieille.

Son rire était glaçant, presque fou. À ses mots, les quatre amis regardèrent Rose avec un air interrogateur. Elle soupira brièvement :

"Elise McMarshall.  
\- Intelligente !  
\- Votre voix, c'était le dernier indice. Je pensais que ce serait Abelforth à vrai dire, je suis quelque peu déçue.  
\- Des indices ? s'étonna Solis, prenant la parole pour les autres.  
\- Les sorts anciens d'abord. Les sorts alpha jetés sur les pauvres Moldus, des sorts intraçables, non reconnaissables. J'en ai fait une recherche poussée à la bibliothèque, absolument passionnant. Évidemment une couverture parfaite mais une couverture non voulue. Elise McMarshall ne connaissait aucun autre sort.  
Deuxièmement, le carnet. J'avais le sentiment, mieux, la conviction que toute cette histoire avait à voir avec la découverte du journal intime d'Albus Dumbledore. Ensuite, bien sûr, le mot Gellert inscrit dans les rues de Londres. Le plus gros indice. C'est ce qui m'a induite en erreur. Seules deux personnes suffisamment vieilles et ayant rapport avec ce carnet auraient pu faire une telle chose, deux personnes ayant une haine absolue envers Grindelwald, suffisamment pour essayer de faire croire que le mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts. Finalement, le manque de liaisons entre les victimes : ça n'avait aucun sens. Rien ne liait les victimes entre elles, sauf une chose, c'était tous des hommes. Le reste de leur famille était épargné à chaque fois. Je pensais alors à Abelforth en premier. Je n'avais pas d'explication parfaite pour les meurtres unisexes, nous n'étions après tout, pas arrivés loin dans le carnet de Dumbledore ; je supposais alors un certain esprit chevaleresque. On ne tue pas les femmes et les enfants.  
\- Mais vous aviez tort !"

La voix de la vieille retentit de nouveau. Soudain, les jeunes furent projetés contre les murs des maisons aux alentours. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Rose tenta en vain de secouer ses bras, elle était comme collée.

"Je déteste les informulés, je la hais déjà, grognèrent tour à tour les jumelles.  
\- Maintenant, je vous laisse les enfants, je dois finir mon œuvre. Je reviendrais pour vous ne vous inquiétez pas surtout, dit Elise en riant de nouveau.  
\- Attendez", s'écria Teddy, ayant soudainement une idée.

La femme avait l'air folle, totalement dérangée. N'écoutant que sa connaissance des livres qu'il avait lu toute sa vie, où le méchant révèle son plan avant ses derniers méfaits, Teddy demanda :

"Comment Mme McMarshall ? Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez pourtant récupéré après la mort d'Ariana.  
\- Détrompez-vous jeune homme. Je ne l'ai jamais récupéré. Oh je l'avais à mes côtés, physiquement. Mais mentalement, il était toujours malade, empoisonné, sale. Aimer un homme vous comprenez, la pire des saletés. C'était une mite qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'était jamais là, jamais avec moi, je n'obtenais ni faveur, ni amour, ni regards qui duraient plus de quelques secondes.  
Gellert l'avait envoûté, manipulé. C'était un homme mauvais. Le pire de tous. Voyez ce qu'il est devenu.  
\- Bon d'accord mais pourquoi personne ne se demande comment ça se fait qu'elle nous connaît ? Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ? s'indigna Potter.  
\- Le carnet, dirent en même temps Rose et Elise. (Puis Elise continua seule, la voix chevrotante) : Ce fou de Dumbledore. Il a fini par m'interner. J'étais soi-disant dérangée (elle rit rageusement). Mais il culpabilisait le Alby. Alors il venait me voir. Il vint me voir jusqu'à sa mort une fois par an. Pour lui, j'avais oublié comment parler. Je ne prononçais jamais un mot en sa présence. Je lui en voulais tellement, m'enfermer à Ste mangouste, à l'asile. Quel fou !  
Je pensais tout connaître de lui, mais un jour il ramena un carnet. Ce carnet que vous avez laissé à Poudlard, il me dit qu'il allait tout écrire, tout raconter. Je savais que je le perdais définitivement. Il allait raconter ses malheurs dans ce fichu journal et il ne ruminerait plus, il ne reviendrait plus. Alors je mettais ce sort sur ce carnet.  
Je voulais savoir où il était, savoir ce qu'il faisait à chaque instant, je savais qu'il n'allait plus revenir. Oh quand il est mort ce fou, ça ne servait plus à rien bien sûr. Le carnet ne bougeait plus.  
\- Nouveau pari, on s'arrache un cheveu quand elle traite Dumbledore de fou, s'amusa James le plus bas possible.  
\- Je ne veux pas être chauve, répondit Solis d'un rire rapide.  
\- Taisez-vous ! s'exclama Elise. Je n'ai pas fini mon histoire. Quand mon sort s'est enfin réveillé je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un avait trouvé le carnet, vous aviez trouvé le carnet de tous mes secrets. Je vous détestais pour cela je vous détestais tous. Alors j'ai cherché à m'enfuir de mon asile et la seule maison que j'ai reconnue c'est l'ancienne maison de mon amour de toujours. Il y avait dans cette maison un passage vers la Salle sur Demande. Je savais que ce carnet se trouvait là car mon sort l'avait prédit. Alors quand vous n'étiez plus là, j'ai couvert les murs d'un poison. J'ai voulu vous prendre le carnet mais je ne pouvais le faire sans me révéler alors je vous voulais inconscients. J'ai cherché sur vous jeune Rose mais vous ne l'aviez pas et ce fichu carnet ne répond pas aux Accios. Puis on est venu vous sauver et je n'ai pu récupérer le seul élément qui pouvait montrer ma culpabilité. Mais ce poison servait aussi à savoir où vous étiez, à n'importe quel moment. Je connaissais la réputation de la jeune Rose et je savais que, tôt ou tard, elle se rendrait compte que j'étais derrière ces meurtres. J'avais tort. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là appréciez le spectacle. Regardez comment tuer un Moldu avec des sorts disparus il y a une centaine d'années et regardez le monde trembler devant le retour de Grindelwald, l'homme sans cœur et sans honneur. "

Elise, sans même montrer son visage, se dirigea vers la grande maison en pierre et passa le pas de la porte sans même avoir à prononcer un sort pour l'ouvrir. Les cinq amis étaient incrédules. Comment une femme aussi folle pouvait encore être en vie après plus de 150 ans. Maintenant, tous comprenaient pourquoi elle avait été placée dans un asile.

"Ça ne peut pas finir ainsi ! s'exclama Solis. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se délivrer de ce sort sans nos baguettes. Teddy, tu sais lancer des sorts sans baguette, non ?  
\- Oui quelques-uns, mais je te rappelle qu'on ne connaît pas les sorts correspondants à ce type de magie, répondit Teddy. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire dans ce cas.  
\- Peut-être que tous les sorts n'ont pas changé depuis son époque. On devrait peut-être en essayer !  
\- Tu as raison ! " s'écria Teddy.

Il se concentra avec ferveur. Finite incantatem finite incantatem.  
Et alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins il tomba par terre. Ses poignets grognèrent de douleur. Teddy les ignora et alla libérer ses amis avec le même sort. Aussi vite que possible les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la maison du pauvre Moldu. Ils crurent que c'était trop tard quand ils entendirent une voix crier.

"Ça ne sent pas bon, s'exclama Lucem. J'espère que l'on n'arrive pas trop tard. "

Allant aussi vite que possible, montant les marches quatre à quatre, ils se dirigèrent vers la source du cri. Ils déboulèrent sur une chambre où se tenait la même figure capée et un homme de près de 80 ans.

Ne suivant que son instinct, Rose se jette sur Elise et la fit tomber au sol mais, aussi sec, elle fut envoyée contre le mur. Teddy essaya à son tour. Mais comme son prédécesseur, il atterrit sur le sol trois mètres plus loin. Elise se releva. Elle avait l'air tellement forte, tellement en colère, que personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle était âgée de 150 ans.

"Misérables enfants, vous croyez que vous pouvez faire face à la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. Maintenant écartez-vous, que je me venge de cet être abjecte. Un homme. Les hommes représentent le mal, ils ne sont que souffrance et douleur. Ils vous abandonnent, vous envoient à l'asile. "

L'homme était totalement paniqué. Et Rose le comprenait. Elle connaissait très bien le monde des Moldus. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le sol, et ses joues déjà pleines de larmes. Et tout à coup il bougea, et Rose s'étonna de le voir s'approcher d'Elise plutôt que de s'en écarter. Il semblait chercher quelque chose avec véhémence. Elise pointa un doigt vers le pauvre vieillard et sans prononcer un mot, une fois de plus, lui ôta la vie. Lucem se précipita vers le corps étendu à terre. Elle posa une main sur le cœur de l'homme, et, voyant qu'il ne battait plus, poussa un cri d'horreur.

"À vous maintenant", s'exclama la vieille sorcière.

Pour la première fois tous purent voir son visage. Ses rides étaient si profondes qu'ils comprenaient maintenant et seulement maintenant comment elle avait pu connaître l'ancien directeur. On observait sur son visage tout de même une beauté passée, mais le sourire qu'elle arborait était le plus terrifiant d'entre tous.

Une fois de plus Rose agit sans réfléchir, elle s'allongea par terre et regarda sous le lit. Et comme un miracle, elle trouva ce que l'homme cherchait plus tôt. Un fusil.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre le mécanisme. Entre temps, il était apparu que James aussi avait agi sans réfléchir. Au lieu de se jeter sur la vieille sorcière, il lui avait pris une jambe la fit tomber en avant. Ainsi face au sol, elle n'avait pas de contact visuel avec ses victimes, au moins pour les trente secondes qu'elle mettrait à sa relever.

Rose, profitant de sa chance, et se rappelant de tous les films moldus qu'elle avait vus avec ses grands-parents, sortit de sa cachette, pointa la nuque d'Elise, ferma les yeux, et tira.

Elise émit un hurlement de douleur, qui bientôt se transforma en horrible son d'une femme qui se noie dans son propre sang.

"Rose ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? s'inquiéta Solis. Qu'est-ce que tu as entre les mains ?  
\- C'est un fusil. Je viens de lancer l'Avada Kedavra du Moldu", expliqua Rose, soudainement hors d'haleine.

Elise sur le sol, se mit à convulser à se secouer dans tous les sens et les cinq jeunes la regardèrent, terrifiés, sans voix.

"Elle est morte ? demanda Solis après deux minutes, quand les spasmes nerveux d'Elise furent calmés.  
\- Probablement, affirma Rose, terrifiée de son propre geste. On ne devrait pas rester là, sortons. "


	13. Epilogue

"Faites entrer l'accusée, Rose Granger-Weasley, fille d'Hermione Jane Granger et Ronald Bilius Weasley. Je vous rappelle les faits : Miss Granger-Weasley, âgée de 16 années a été retrouvée à Londres au 18 de Colmary Street, au domicile de monsieur Georges William Harrisson, âgé de 82 années.

Elle est accusée d'avoir participé à l'assassinat de cet homme ainsi que d'une dame, d'identité présumée Elise Alice McMarshall dans cette maison il y a de cela un mois jour pour jour, le 10 mars.

La liste des accusations s'allonge aux soixante-quatre meurtres du quartier central de Londres, renommés "les meurtres invisibles" détaillés plus tôt un à un, à l'utilisation d'un fusil non homologué par le gouvernement moldu, à l'utilisation de la magie en dehors de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard pour un sortilège d'appel au ministère de la magie, au vol de Sombrals à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et à leur exploitation pour parvenir à Londres, et enfin à l'entraînement de sorcellerie sans baguette sans en avoir informé un supérieur hiérarchique. "

Rose s'assit sur le fauteuil de bois qui lui était réservé. Fille de sorciers célèbres, elle avait eu le droit à une cellule plutôt confortable à Azkaban, et depuis le renvoi des Détraqueurs, un séjour suffisamment calme.

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce procès. Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas tué soixante-six personnes ! Elle en avait tué une, certes, mais Rose le voyait réellement comme de la légitime défense. Malgré cela, elle cauchemardait encore de ce corps convulsant sous ses yeux.

Le procès durait depuis cinq jours déjà, chacun de ses amis avait été entendu. Elle était la dernière.

La situation était ridicule. Elle avait assuré un demi-milliard de fois qu'elle n'était pas la meurtrière d'une pauvre dame innocente et d'un vieil homme. Quant aux autres meurtres, elle était à l'école ! Comment pouvait-elle être mise en examen ?

Rose avait immédiatement mentionné le carnet à l'arrivée des Aurors et de sa mère sur les lieux du crime (sa mère qu'elle avait appelée avec la baguette d'Elise, mais apparemment demander de l'aide était un crime reconnu par cette cour).  
Celui-ci fut envoyé au DAIM, Département d'Analyse des Identités Magiques. Scruté de toute part et analysé de fond en comble, il y resta le mois du procès et sa sortie se ferait enfin en ce jour. Avant celui-ci, à chaque fois qu'un de ces amis tentait d'y faire référence, on leur demandait de ne pas ajouter un mot.

La Gazette du Sorcier se fit un malin plaisir à publier de fausses histoires soi-disant incluses dans le carnet. Mais en réalité, ce n'est qu'une poignée de privilégiés sous serment inviolable qui eurent l'honneur de lire les quelques pages du carnet de l'ancien directeur.

Aujourd'hui, il serait lu, en présence de Rose, soi-disant pour sonder ses expressions. Il lui serait alors ensuite demandé, comme indiqué par son avocat, d'expliquer la découverte du carnet, la décision de ne pas le partager, son raisonnement pour arriver à la conclusion qu'elle défendait, c'est à dire de la culpabilité d'Elise McMarshall, ainsi que les évènements du 18 Colmary Street.

Ooooo

"La cour ici présente déclare les accusés NON COUPABLES des chefs d'accusations. Il est retenu un cas de légitime défense ainsi qu'une volonté noble de sauver des vies.

Le carnet d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, reconnu comme authentique par le DAIM, sera remis à la sorcière Rose Jane Granger-Weasley. En effet, il est vu qu'il n'est pas d'affaire publique de le détenir et par la loi magique, Rose Jane Granger-Weasley en est devenue la détentrice en le trouvant dans ce couloir. La séance est levée. "

La défense poussa un hurlement de joie.

Ooooo

Enfin de retour à Poudlard, les sentiments de Rose étaient très partagés. Elle avait loupé énormément de cours, dû racheter une autre baguette mais en même temps elle était innocentée et avait récupéré le carnet de Dumbledore.

Bon, tout le monde magique connaissait son existence, son contenu et ses secrets mais elle s'en contenterait.

Sa mère lui avait rendu quelques jours plus tôt, et Rose avait pris le temps de lire la partie que seul Teddy leur avait raconté. Mais surtout, elle y avait trouvé un mot de sa mère, accompagné de la réponse de l'énigme :

 _"Je me suis dit que tu aimerais être la première à le lire. En espérant que tu le partages avec moi par la suite, ta mère"._

Les cinq amis s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande, le soir de leur retour (triomphal qui plus était), et c'était là-bas qu'elle se dirigeait, pour découvrir la suite des évènements. Quand elle entra enfin, elle était la dernière à arriver. Tous étaient en cercle, à leur place habituelle, comme à la première lecture.

Et alors qu'elle inscrivait le mot "césar" sur le Journal, les mots de l'ancien directeur apparurent comme ils le firent la première fois.

"Quarante-cinq années. Pendant quarante-cinq années je fus tout ce que je n'avais jamais été. Un mari qui paraissait aimant, certes, mais un mari néanmoins sous la torture de sa femme totalement folle.

Ces années furent violentes, elle me répéta encore et encore que je l'avais abandonnée, profitant de ma faiblesse pour profiter de moi, pour me contrôler.

J'étais si faible, brisé. Brisé par la mort d'une sœur, par le rejet d'un frère et l'abandon d'un être aimé.

Elise m'avoua avoir honte de moi, et je la crus. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que quiconque sache que je la connaissais. Notre histoire appartenait à la maison, mais au grand jamais à l'extérieur. Personne ne connut notre relation durant ces quarante-cinq années, sinon Elise et moi-même.

Elle disait, au comble de sa folie, et au comble des sortilèges de douleur qu'elle m'envoyait, que Grindelwald m'avait totalement envoûté. Elle me pensait sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Alors sa solution pour m'en sortir, d'après elle, était de me garder toujours près d'elle et de me rapprendre à l'aimer, de me rapprendre à aimer les femmes. Elle me disait, l'air affable, qu'elle faisait ça par amour.

Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi, cher lecteur, je ne me débattais pas lorsqu'elle m'attaquait. Il y a là deux réponses. Premièrement, un sentiment intense de culpabilité me prenait à la gorge à chaque fois que je la voyais. Après tout, je l'avais trompée impunément avec ce Grindelwald, cet homme inhumain, sans cœur.

Ce sentiment de culpabilité énoncé plus tôt me prenait à chaque seconde de ma vie, car mon frère continua de me reprocher la mort de ma sœur, et cette culpabilité, cette honte de moi, me prenait tellement le cœur, que je ne pouvais pas réagir face à la violence d'Elise.

Et je dois l'avouer, j'avais aussi une grande honte d'avoir pu tomber amoureux d'un homme.  
Je sais maintenant, après bien des années que je n'avais pas à avoir honte, mais à cette époque, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un homme en 1900. Non, on se trouve une femme, on l'épouse et on a des enfants. Peut-être est-ce aussi ce dégoût de moi et cette pression sociale qui me fit finalement accepter l'offre d'Elise. Je devais être son mari, rentrer chaque soir dans notre foyer, lui faire des enfants et en échange, elle me laisserait devenir le grand mage que j'aurais dû devenir.

Avais-je réellement eu conscience qu'Elise était folle ? Avais-je réellement eu conscience que ce qu'elle faisait, que ce qu'elle m'avait fait endurer aurait dû l'envoyer à Azkaban pendant des mois ?

Je crois qu'au fond de moi je le savais, mais que je ne pouvais le reconnaître. J'avais perdu ma sœur, j'avais perdu Gellert, je ne pouvais perdre le seul être qui disait encore m'aimer.

Quarante-cinq années ainsi passèrent. Je fus reconnu le plus grand mage de tous les temps. Mes recherches les plus importantes avaient abouti, on me publiait dans les plus grandes revues magiques. Je devins directeur à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Je fus l'un des plus grands modificateurs de sorts alpha de mon temps, mais bizarrement Elise jamais ne voulut adopter mes sortilèges. Je crois qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance.

Ou peut-être voyait-elle que je n'en avais rien à faire d'elle. Les seules fois où je pensais à l'amour, je pensais à Grindelwald. Les seules fois où elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'imaginais les siennes. À chaque fois où elle me faisait l'amour, je pensais à mon amour perdu.

Je m'informais dans le dos d'Elise des méfaits de Gellert. Il était dit qu'il avait réuni une armée de magicien de l'est de l'Europe. Personne ne prenait réellement la menace au sérieux.

Mais quand en 1945 il attaqua le monde occidental, et notre belle ville de Londres, alors on me supplia de l'arrêter. Je possédais déjà une réputation assez impressionnante. J'étais considéré comme le meilleur duelliste de ma génération. Contre l'avis d'Elise, et réalisant soudain que j'allais pouvoir revoir Grindelwald, je commençais à préparer mes affaires.

Et comme un éclair foudroie le sol, mon amour me revint d'un coup, il me submergea, me paralysa. Je savais très bien ce que Gellert faisait, je savais qu'il torturait des gens, en tuait d'autres mais cette vague semi-amère submergea tout.

Je venais de me souvenir de l'amour qui m'étreignait quand j'étais en sa présence. Rien n'avait disparu, même les Doloris d'Elise n'avaient pu l' me souvenais de son talent mais aussi de sa trahison.

Tout devint soudainement clair, la torture d'Elise des années précédentes, ses accès de colère soudains, ses heures de cruauté infame. Elle était un monstre. Je réalisais qu'une personne saine d'esprit ne faisait pas des poisons pour tuer les visiteurs indésirables, qu'une femme aimante ne lançait pas de sortilège de trace sur son propre mari pour savoir où il était à chaque instant.

Et ce fut cette réalisation aussi brutale qu'imprévue qui me poussa à prendre une décision. Quand Elise rentra à la maison, je lui lançai un sortilège d'emprisonnement. Elle tenta de le défaire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Elle hurla, se secoua, mordit le vide à tout va pour se libérer de mon emprise. Mais implacable, je la fis rentrer dans la cheminée, lui glissai entre les bras une lettre racontant ces quarante-cinq dernières années et quatre mois de torture, puis lançai de la poudre de cheminette avant d'hurler : "le Magengamot".

Je sus plus tard qu'elle ne fut pas envoyée à Azkaban mais internée, jugée incapable de raisonnement et atteinte d'une folie précoce. "

Rose commenta : "Maintenant on sait pourquoi Abus l'a fait interner" avant de lire à haute voix :

"Trois cents sans lendemain, quatre montant au soleil couchant, loin de ma vie l'aurore d'un été, quatre personnes évanouies se levaient".

"Alors là, aucune idée, rit James. On n'a pas fini de lire ce livre si vous voulez mon avis, il reste encore un bon millier de pages ! "

Oooooo

"Teddy". Le jeune Lupin se releva. Il était jusqu'alors allongé dans l'herbe, tentant de résoudre l'énigme de Dumbledore, une fois n'était pas coutume.

"Malefoy ", dit le jeune Teddy, incertain s'il devait utiliser le nom de famille ou le prénom du garçon.

Scorpius fit le tour du garçon et s'assit en face, les jambes en tailleur.

"Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Me rapprocher de toi, te rejeter, m'éloigner de nouveau, me rapprocher encore. C'était idiot et surtout lâche.  
\- Que quelqu'un entende ça, le grand Malefoy regrette quelque chose, répondit James avec sarcasme.  
\- C'était mérité, grimaça Scorpius. Je sais ce que j'ai dit, et je te demande pardon, encore et encore. Je veux être avec toi, je ne peux pas rester à l'écart plus longtemps, ça me tue.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'une telle honnêteté. Et tes parents dans tout ça ? demanda Teddy.  
\- J'en ai reparlé à mon père aux vacances de Noël. Il avait décidé de suivre ma mère par principe - comme je te l'avais dit. Mais je crois qu'il a compris à quel point ça comptait pour moi d'avoir leur approbation. Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un homme mauvais après avoir appris qu'il était Mangemort. Mais j'avais tort. Il m'a même dit : "si j'ai eu assez d'amour pour adopter un gosse, ce n'est pas pour l'abandonner seize ans plus tard, on va avoir une petite discussion avec Astoria".  
\- Et il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Teddy avec empressement.  
\- Il l'a quittée.  
\- Alors ça je n'y attendais pas. Tu le vis comment ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
\- Je t'avoue je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Bah oui ça va, bien sûr que ça va c'est quoi cette question ? "

Pour toute réponse, Teddy le prit dans ses bras. D'abord surpris et raide comme un piquet, Scorpius finit par entourer ses propres bras autour du Gryffondor et se laissa aller. Il ne pleura pas, non. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Mais il se fit une note mentale de redemander à Teddy de lui en refaire un, à l'occasion.

Et le plus naturellement du monde quand ils se séparèrent, ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
